Trust
by Veata
Summary: Kagome has been having a really bad year. But her life suddenly brightens when Sango's cousin, Inuyasha, comes to live with Sango. He likes Kagome right off the bat, but what about Kagome? Will she learn to Trust again? InuKag MirSan
1. Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Ok people! This is my second fic! I'm not even done my first one, but I had a great idea for another story, that wouldn't fit in that one.

Anywho, enough rambling, enjoy this story! (If you want to check out my other story, its called Home From Now On. Chapter 5 is up!)

Chapter 1- Scars

The shrine was on fire. Kagome was screaming as she ran up the steps. "Souta! Mom! Grandpa!" She tried to run into the house, but a fireman caught her. "Nooooooooo!" she shrieked. The fireman tried to pull her away, but she was struggling to hard. Tears streamed down her face as she weakly pounded the firemans chest. He slung her over his shoulder and carried her screaming and sobbing away, away from her family and her home...

Kagome sat bolt uprigtht in her bed gasping, chocolate-brown eyes wide with fear. Once a week she had that dream. Once a week she was forced to relive the horrible sounds of her past...

She quitely eased herself out from under her blankets, glancing at the clock as she did so. 3:42 a.m. She grumbled about dreams and it being to early as she headed into the bathroom.

She checked the mirror. The burn marks from almost running into the scorching house were almost gone. Now she just had a few scars on her shoulders, which you couldn't see at the moment becuase of her ebony hair covering them, and one on her left leg. The scars were faded, and the skin barely raised, so she wasn't self-concious about them.

Two scars, however, she was self concious about. Two red, thin lines that ran down the right side of her neck, starting at her jaw line and ending in small red dots just above her collar bone. She constantly tried to cover these up with make-up, so that no one would see them.

The only people who knew about these scars were her best friends, Sango, whom she had met three years ago, Miroku, Sango's boyfriend and also whom Kagome lived with, and Miroku's parents. Miroku's parents had taken her in after the incident since she had no family left.

The scars, which she traced with a long, slender finger, were from her former boyfriend, Kouga. He was part wolf demon, and had been very protective of her. She remembered the night her had given her these scars like it was yesterday...

.:.Flashback.:.

She was sleeping in her bedroom, when she heard the door open. She jolted awake, only to find Kouga standing in the doorway. She smiled at her boyfriend, who was sleeping over as Miroku's guest.

"Kouga honey, go back to bed. Someone may get suspicious." she said with a smile.

"They'd have good reason too." he'd said, and she'd been fully awake after that.

"No..I...get back to bed Kouga." she said firmly as he walked over to her bed.

"Relax, I'm only here for one thing." he said.

Kagome relaxed, a little.

"Stand up." he said firmly.

"What fo--" Kagome started, but was forced to stand up by Kouga.

"Ouch! What do you think your do--" but she stopped speaking suddenly, because he had started kissing her.

"Kagome, do you love me?" Kouga asked suddenly, breaking the kiss.

"Yes! Of course! Why?" Kagome asked, a bit confused.

"Because I love you, and I want to make you my own, forever." he said. "Do you want to be mine forever?"

Kagome hesitated, but Kouga took her silence as a no.

"Dammit! You will be mine!" he said, a little loudly than he should have. He immediatly dragged his teeth down her neck, starting at the jaw line, ending right above her collar bone leaving two deep, narrow lines that started to bleed. Kagome had yelled out when he had done so, but he had grabbed her shoulders to stop her from escaping. He put pressure on his teeth, which had stopped right above her collar bone; he was intending to mark her as his own; he was intending to make her his mate.

Kagome struggled trying to get out from his grasp; she didn't know if she wanted to be his. She was only fourteen! She screamed when he put more pressure just above her collar bone, he was starting to draw more blood. She tried to kick him, but missed. He swore at her and pinned her too a wall. He moved his head back down to her collar bone, intending to finish what he started...

But then the door burst open, and someone pulled Kouga by the back of the shirt and threw him to the ground. Kouga stood up and faced him to fight, growling, but realized who it was, gathered his things and left. Miroku turned to Kagome to see if she was alright. He gasped at the marks on her neck and grabbed a cloth and pressed it too her neck.

"Thats twice you've come to my aid, I owe you two." she had murmured to her best friend before passing out from exaustion.

.:. End of Flasback.:.

Kagome smiled sadly, still standing infront of the mirror. It had been almost a month since Kouga's scars had been inflicted, but almost a year for the other scars. She touched the scars one more before leaving her bathroom. She checked her clock before snuggling back into bed; 3:54 a.m. The 14-year-old snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

Ok, I have half of chapter 2 written, but I want at least 2 reviews before I post it! Only 2! They can even be from the same person! Lol. Ok now review!


	2. Inuyasha

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha.

Trust

Chapter 2-Inuyasha

Kagome woke up to someone shaking her shoulder gently. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times, some one must have opened the curtains; it was BRIGHT.

Sitting up and grumbling about natural light and different ways on how she would kill the sun, she looked up to see who had woken her up. She saw a lughing Miroku; he had heard her comments.

"Why Kagome, if the sun was dead, girls would not wear there short shorts and tank tops!" he said, eyes glazing over at the thought.

"If Sango hadn't made me promise not to hurt you, I'd slap you for her right now Miroku." she said threateningly.

He just smiled. Kagome was the only girl he did not grope; they were best friends, and his girlfriend Sango would hit him twice as hard if he did anyway.

"So why did you wake me up anyway? Its still the summer vacation! I like to sleep in!" she said.

"I would have let you sleep in, but Sango wanted you too come too. Her cousin is moving into her house, his parents died a long time ago, and he was living with his brother and grandmother. She died recently, and his brother is old enough to take care of himself, but not this guy. So he's staying at Sango's now." Miroku said quietly.

"Oh, ok. Whats his name?" Kagome inquired.

"Inu something or other. I can't remember what Sango said, but she wants us over there by noon."

"Shit!" Kahome exclaimed, glancing at her clock. It read 11:25.

"You should have gotten me up earlier! You know how long it takes me to get ready!" Kagome shrieked at him.

"I'm sorry!" he said as she shoved him from her room. He sighed. He had no idea why girls took so long to get ready, they just did. He went downstairs to finish his breakfast as Kagome got dressed.

.:.11:50.:.

Kagome came running down the stairs, finally dressed. She was wearing black short shorts and a white tank top that said 'Girl's Rule' in black on it. She hunted for her black flip flops as Miroku came into view behind her. He was wearing black knee-length shorts and a plain light blue t-shirt.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he tied his running shoes.

Kagome found her sandals. "Yup!"

It took them 10 minutes to get to Sango's house. When Sango answered the door, she scowled.

"Why Sango my dear? What ever could be the matter?" asked Miroku, all innocence.

"Your late!" she exclaimed.

Kagome checked her watch and groaned.

"One minutes Sango! ONE!" Kagome said exasperated.

"I don't care! Your late." she pouted until Miroku's hands started to wander...

SMACK!

Miroku now sported a red handprint across his cheek. Sango was furious with him and merely grabbed Kagome by the wrist and dragged her upstairs so they could do 'girl stuff'. Kagome was shaking with silent laughter as she allowed herself to bed led upstairs by Sango. Miroku smiled to himself and led himself into the house.

Sango closed the door behind her and her and Kagome sat on the floor. Kagoe smiled at Sango then asked a question she had been burning to ask since this morning.

"Ishecute?Ishehot?Whatshisname?Whatshelike?" she burst out quickly.

"What?" Sango asked, confused.

"Is he cute? How? Whats his name and whats he like?" Kaome demanded.

"Who?" Sango asked, really confused.

"Your cousin dummy!" Kagome said.

"Ohhh, your asking me! Thats gross! I'm only answer the last to of your questions. His name is Inuyasha, and hes actually pretty sweet, once you get to know him. He's got the same birthday as me, and we've been close since we were little." she said. There was something else, but she was holding that back.

Kagome absorbed all this and was about to start dreaming of him as some hot guy with big muscles, but then she noticed that Sango wasn't telling her something. "What is it?" Kagome demanded.

Sango didn't respond, and Kagome asked again, this time with a threat.

"What is it? Tell me or I just might 'accidentally' let it slip to Miroku that you like him!" she said smugly; even before Sango's face dropped she knew she had won.

"Alright fine! Inuyasha, he's a...well..." Kagome stood up and started for the door.

"No wait! Hes a hanyou!" Sango burst out desperatly.

"Really? Cool!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Your not scared for your life?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Nope! When does he get here?" Kagome asked. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Both girls jumped at the sound and bolted downstairs to find Miroku answering the door. He stepped aside and Kagome stared.

There, in the doorway, was the hottest, cutest guy she had ever seen. He was extremely well built, with silver hair and silver puppy ears perched on top of his head. He had long claws and when he smiled at seeing Sango, he revealed to have long canine teeth.

He and Sango hugged each other, then Inuyasha noticed Kagome and stared right back. Miroku and Sango watched this exchange, smiling. They continued to stare, equally in awe of one another, until Miroku took advantage of Sangos attention being adverted and got a huge SMACK! in return.

The sound brought both Kagome and Inuyasha out of their dazes. Kagome looked at Miroku and burst into giggles. He had large red handprints in the same spot on either side of his face. It looked very funny.

Inuyasha liked the girl right off the bat, but when she burst into giggles he couldn't help but smile. He asked Sango for a word in private, leaving a giggly Kagome and an embarressed Miroku in the hall as Sango and Inuyasha brought his bags upstairs to his room.

"Who is _that?_" he asked, still dazed.

Sango giggled. "That's Kagome, my best friend. I take it you like her?"

Inuyasha just nodded. He dropped his bags and turned to go back downstairs, but stopped Sango when he remembered something he had smelt on Kagome.

"Who is he?" Inuyasha asked, bitterly.

Sango looked at him blankly. "Who is who..?"

"Her mate." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. He didn't know why, but he felt jealous of whoever the lucky demon was. He could smell the guys scent on her, and his marking. He hadn't seen it though, as Kagome had covered it up with make-up.

Sango had caught on to what he was talking about. "No one." she said deadly quiet.

"Huh? I could smell him on her! Tell me!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I told you, she has no mate. This guy she was going out with tried to mark her against her will about a month ago. She struggled against him yelled. Miroku heard and stopped the bastard, and since then the only guy who can touch her without her getting nervous and flinching is Miroku. Oh, and Miroku doesn't grope her either, they've been close friends since about a year ago. She also lives with him." Sango told him shortly.

"Against her will? I'll kill the bastard." Inuyasha growled. He couldn't figure what had made him so protective of Kagome all of a sudden.

"Look, don't be rash right now, ok? I can see that Kagome likes you a little, and if you scare the shit out of her now, you'll never get her to like you." Sango told him.

"Ok." They both went back downstairs.

Miroku was rubbing his cheeks and Kagome was still giggling. Sango suggested they watch a movie, and they all agreed.

It was now 1:30 p.m, and they had finally decided on what movie to watch. The four of them crammed onto the couch, Miroku on the left end, followed by Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's nervousness at sitting next to some guy she hardly knew, but he could also smell that her fear was not as great as it could of been. He smirked; she liked him a little.

It was halfway through the movie, and Kagome had warmed up to Inuyasha a little. Sango was currently asleep in Miroku's arms, and Kagome was leaning slightly on Inuyasha.

.:. Inuyasha Pov.:.

_Wow. I can't believe shes warmed up to me so fast! She might have warmed up more if it wasn't for that damned guy. I'll tear him limb from limb if I ever meet him..._

.:.Normal Pov.:.

While Inuyasha thought about the different ways her could hurt the guy who had made Kagome so frightened...

.:.Kagome Pov.:.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! I don't even know the guy! What if something happens like it did with Kouga! He was so nice at first, but then..._

.:.Normal Pov.:.

Inuyasha felt Kagome tense as she was leaning on him, and he was brought back to earth with an unpleasent bump. He looked over to see Kagome sitting as far from him as possible.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her softly, a little worried. He couldn't believe that he had known her for about 3 hours at most, and he was worried about her.

She looked him in the eyes and he immediatly understood: she was afraid. She was afraid at getting hurt again, afraid of getting too close and having another disaster happen in her life. Sango had said something about her living with Miroku, but he couldn't remeber why...

Kagome looked back at the t.v, but quickly looked back at Inuyasha; she hadn't missed the sharp intake of breath that came from him.

He was staring at her neck, she swore in her head. The cover up must have come off, she went to get up to go to the bathroom so she could re-apply it, but a hand tugged at her wrist, pulling her back down. Inuyasha hesitantly reached a hand out, and ran his fingers down the scars on Kagomes neck. She didn't flinch.

He traced the scars all the way down her neck, stopping at the two shallow dents just above her right collar bone. He noticed her pulse had sped up, and she was staring at the t.v screen, but he knew she wasn't really seeing it. Sango chose that moment to wake up, but no one noticed.

"Who did this too you?" he said, his voice a growl.

She looked at him, startled. "Why?" she asked.

"So that I can kill him." he said, his voice still a growl.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha wanted to kill Kouga for hurting her?

"H-His name's K-Kouga." she said, stuttering a little. Sango gasped quietly. It was the first time Kagome had mentioned Kouga's name since the incident.

"Where does he live?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I..32 Westwood drive, but--" she blinked. Inuyasha was gone. Sango sat bolt upright, jarring Miroku awake.

"Ah, my lovely Sango, is something the ma--" he stopped. He was talking to an empty room.

Sango and Kagome were running after Inuyasha. Westwood was only 3 streets away, and with his demon powers, he was most likely already there. They arrived outside Kouga's house just in time to see Inuyasha dragging a struggling Kouga outside.

"Is this the guy?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome merely nodded, too afraid too speak.

"Good." was all he said before he threw him into a nearby tree.

Dun Dun Dun! I looooooove cliffhangers, don't you?tee hee I need 3 review this time for a new chapter to get posted!


	3. Inuyasha's Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Happy?

Oh! And thatnk you too my reviewers! Your the reason I finished the chapter! (being threatened by one of them plus my friends helped too...)

I re-posted this one because now it doesn't have any spelling mistakes hopefully!

Recap:

Sango and Kagome were running after Inuyasha. Westwood was only 3 streets away, and with his demon powers, he was most likely already there. They arrived outside Kouga's house just in time to see Inuyasha dragging a struggling Kouga outside.

"Is this the guy?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome merely nodded, too afraid too speak.

"Good." was all he said before he threw him into a nearby tree.

Trust

Chapter 3 - Inuyasha's Feelings

Kouga stood up slowly. He was dizzy, and his back was killing him. Then he remembered why, and faced the strange guy who had thrown him into the tree.

"What the hell was that for?" Kouga demanded.

"That was but a taste, you bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"What the hell are you talking ab--?" Kouga started, then caught sight of Sango and Kagome. Quick as a flash, thanks to the jewel shards in his legs, he ran over and had an extremely terrified Kagome by the throat, cutting off her air.

"Why you insolent wench. You now have some mutt to protect you? Well just you wait, I'll get rid of him, then I'll deal with you." he dropped Kagome and turned only to get a face full of claws.

Kouga yelled out and covered his face.

"You'll pay for that you hanyou!" yelled Kouga. He had smelt that Inuyasha was only a half-demon.

"I'd like to see you try." was Inuyasha's smug reply. He readied himself for anything. Well, almost.

Kouga then spun around and grabbed Kagome, Inuyasha's only weakness. He then placed Kagome infront of him, as a shield. Kagome's feet dangled helplessly off the ground, as Kouga had her by the back of the shirt. Inuyasha had lunged at Kouga the moment he had grabbed Kagome, but he now stopped dead in his tracks. Kouga smirked.

"Whats the matter, half-breed? Oh, wait, I forgot. You like this whore." he said, shaking Kagome's terrified form a little. Kouga smiled when Inuyasha let a deep growl escape from his throat. Kouga moved his mouth to Kagome's bare arm, and put his fangs over top the perfect, smooth skin. He then bit, hard, breaking then skin easily. He bit all the way down to the bone as Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, then passed out from fear, exaustion and pain. Kouga threw her too the side.

Inuyasha attack Kouga mercilessly, clawing, biting, kicking, punching, yelling everything. Kouga was out cold within moments. Inuyasha stood up and spat on him for e0mphasis , before walking over to where Kagome and Sango were. Sango was bent over Kagome, trying to bring her around.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, and him and Sango headed back to the house. On the way there, they met up with Miroku.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?"

.:.A few hours later.:.

Kagome awoke to find herself in her own bed. This confused her as the last thing she remebered was watching a movie at Sango's house, and she was supposed to be sleeping over. Then it all came back to her; Inuyasha, The fight, and the pain.

She winced as she tried to get out of bed and looked at the clock. 12:04 a.m it read. Kagome groaned, this was going to be a _long _night. She stared at the ceiling for a while, before getting extremely bored. Hearing noises downstairs, she decided to investigate.

She eased herself out of her bed, and stood up. Her entire body protested the action. Kagome took a step, and her battered legs gave out from under her. She landed face first on the floor.

Or she WOULD have, had not someone with silvery hair and claws darted out of the shadows and grabbed her shoulders, he nose centemetres from the floor.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and brought her back over the the bed. About to lay her back down, she protested.

"Noooo, I want to go downstairs." she whined.

"You need to rest." Inuyasha told her, a little worried.

"But...I can't sleep, and I'm bored." she argued.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew she really should be resting, but she was bored. She would probably fall asleep once they got downstairs anyway, and he could bring her right back up.

"Alright, but only for a little bit. Sango's sleeping over, and so am I. Everyone's still up so I guess it's ok."

He carried her out of the room and downstairs. She claimed she could walk just fine, but he raised his eyebrows and reminded her of her attempt only moments before. She blushed and fell silent.

He brought her to the living room where everyone was. Sango was asleep in Miroku's arms on the loveseat, and Miroku's parents were getting up from the couch.

"Oh Kagome! How are you? Inuyasha, are you sure she should be up?" Miroku's mother asked worriedly.

"She woke up on her own and wanted to come down. She's as fine as she could be after all she's been through." Inuyasha said shortly.

"Oh, ok then. Good night everyone!" Miroku's mother replied and went off to bed.

Miroku was watching t.v while cuddling a now lightly snoring Sango. Inuyasha slowly sat down on the couch and turned himself and Kagome so that he was laying down with his back resting against the arm rest, and his legs were stretched out infront of him. He hesitated for a moment, then shifted Kagome so that she was on her back, her head was on his chest, and her legs were inbetween his. He put his arms underneath hers and folded his hands on her stomach. When she didn't protest to this he smiled. Perhaps she did like him a little more than he thought.

To his great surprise, Kagome put her hands on top of his and turned her head so that her head was facing the t.v and her ear was pressed against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

His heartbeat was very quick for a few minutes, but once she completely relaxed, it slowed down. Once it was a steady thump-thump in her ear, she fell asleep. Inuyasha noticed her breathing regulate, kissed her on the top of her head and promptly fell asleep himself.

Kagome awoke to find Sango staring at her with a disbeliving expression on her face, and herself snugged on top of Inuyasha with his arms around her. She looked back up at Sango.

"What?" she asked, only half-awake.

Inuyasha eyes finally focused on the figure that was blocking his view of the ceiling.He found himself staring into navy blue eyes. He left out a yell of surprise and sat bolt upright, crashing into the person and making Kagome cry out in pain.

"Owwwwwwwww." Inuyasha said rubbing his forehead. "Kagome! Are you alright?" he asked, shifting Kagome so that her head was in his lap and she was lying straight again.

"Yeah.." Kagome responded, a little breathless. "Why are you staring at me Sango?"

"Ummmmm, Miroku, Inuyasha, could you excuse us for a moment? Girl talk!" Sango said quickly and grabbed Kagome, pulling her from the room. Inuyasha growled and started after the person who had taken Kagome from him, but was stopped by Miroku. "What?" Inuyasha said blankly.

.:.With the Girls.:.

Kagome settled into a chair in the kitchen as Sango paced.

"What is it Sango? Tell me!" Kagome asked, concerned at her best friend's behaviour.

"Do you like him?" Sango sprung the question out of nowhere on her.

Kagome jump and stared at her friend. But before she could answer, Sango went on.

"Dog demons, they...are kinda like wolf demons. They only have one mate in life, and the stay with them until they die. It's usually a love-at-first-sight kinda thing with them, and Inuyasha has fallen quite hard for you. While you were sleeping he told me about how he would have died to save you from Kouga, and how stupid he was for bringing you into danger back there. He said he would have killed himself had you died, once he killed Kouga of course." Sango told her seriously. "They..uh...also...well..." Sango rubbed the back on her neck and looked away from Kagome.

Kagome absorbed this information, and couldn't believe it. "Y-you mean...h-he...he_ likes_ me?" She noticed Sango was reluctant to tell her something. "Sango, what aren't you telling me?"

DUN DUN DUN! tee hee cliffhangers are sooooooooooooooooo much fun! Ok now REVIEW! OR NO CHAPTER 4! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. The Movies

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (I hate having to write this over and over...)

Ok, here is chapter 4!YAY! Thank you to some of my reviewers, and I have something to say to you...

fruitbasketfan, RoCkS, Shippo77379 - thank you for your compliments!

mouko-star - cowers heres chapter four...don't throw me into a tree!

Violet Baudalaire- gives another cookie heres chapter 4 as well!

HazelEyes56- Inuyasha can either bite OVER the mark that Kouga made (which isn't technically a mark because Kouga didn't get to completely break the skin) OR he can bite on the other side of her neck. which he might soon ;)

InuyashaFreak14- grumbles I know I have spelling problems, it's just so hard to find them all! I do my best!

I'll start replying by email soon, just as soon as I get my new email all sorted out, been having problems lately.

Anyway, heres chapter 4, enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Re-Cap:

(Sango and Kagome are in the kitchen talking about Inuyasha...)

"Dog demons, they...are kinda like wolf demons. They only have one mate in life, and the stay with them until they die. It's usually a love-at-first-sight kinda thing with them, and Inuyasha has fallen quite hard for you. While you were sleeping he told me about how he would have died to save you from Kouga, and how stupid he was for bringing you into danger back there. He said he would have killed himself had you died, once he killed Kouga of course." Sango told her seriously. "They..uh...also...well..." Sango rubbed the back on her neck and looked away from Kagome.

Kagome absorbed this information, and couldn't believe it. "Y-you mean...h-he...he likes me?" Kagome noticed Sango was reluctant to tell her something. "Sango, what aren't you telling me?"

Trust

Chapter 4 - The Movies

"Well, uh...um...heh...you see...well...ok. I'll tell you. But you have to tell me something first!"

"Yeah..." Kagome said, waiting.

."Do you like him?"

.:.With the guys.:.

"You like Kagome, don't you?" Miroku sprung the question out of nowhere on Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but Miroku silenced him by putting a hand infront of Inuyasha's face. "It's kinda obvious." he told the stunned hanyou. "And I have a feeling she likes you back. She may even trust you, and thats saying something. She hasn't trusted anyone outside my family except Sango since the incident. I just have one thing to say to you." Miroku paused, to make sure Inuyasha was still with him.

"If you harm her, or force her to do something she does not want, I will kill you."

.:.With the girls.:.

Kagome hesitated. She liked him, a lot, but was trying not to. She had nothing against Inuyasha, it was just that...

"I do." she admitted, but quickly added "but I don't know. I guess I don't want another Kouga episode happening. Sango patted her on the back.

"Hes not like that, trust me."

Kagome nodded. "Now what were you saying?"

.:.With the guys.:.

Inuyasha stared Miroku in the eyes. Although he seriously doubted Miroku could kill a hanyou, he didn't doubt that if Miroku was enraged, especially over his best friend Kagome (who he seemed quite protective of), he knew that it could be possible he would kill him. Sango would probably help too, for that matter.

"I would never harm Kagome, if I could help it. You have my word on it, Miroku." he told his friend seriously.

.:.With the Girls.:.

Sango took a deep breath. "Ok, you already know that since dog demons are like wolf demons they get very protective of their mates, are just as fast, aggressive, have tempers that are just as quick, and are just as strong." Sango rushed out.

"Yeah..." Kagome dragged the word out, waiting.

"They, um, also mark their mates in the same way." Sango said quickly.

.:.With the Guys.:.

Inuyasha suddenly sat bolt upright. He sniffed the air again to be sure. Inuyasha bolted for the kitchen door, smelling Kagome's fear and distress. He pulled open the door to see Kagome look at him with fear in her eyes and Sango looking a bit guilty.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, looking hurt. He hated the way Kagome was looking at him right now, completely hated it. He frowned, and Kagome stood up from the kitchen table. Inuyasha made a move towards her, but she merely hid behind Sango, he hand rubbing the lines on the right side of her neck.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what Sango must have told her. He got a hurt expression at the thought that Kagome wouldn't want him. Wait...wouldn't WANT him? what am I thinking? Its not as though I like her or anything...DUH! You practically admitted it to Miroku, and DID admit it to Sango!(Chapter 2) You like her! Face it!

Miroku stood behind Kagome now and offered to take her back to her room. It was about 12:30 a.m by now, and Kagome mumbled something about getting dressed. They quickly exited the room, leaving Sango and Inuyasha alone.

"So you told her eh?" Inuyasha said, a little bitter.

"She had a right too know! She likes you back but doesn't want something to happen again like it did with Kouga!" Sango blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I would never hurt her! You know that!" Inuyasha defended.

"I know that, but Kagome doesn't. And Kagome's the one who needs to know." Sango told him quietly.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew Sango was right, and he would have to let Kagome know that he wouldn't harm her; that she was safe with him. He just hoped that Kagome would be as understanding as Sango.

Miroku came back from bringing Kagome upstairs. He slipped behind Sango and there was a cry of "HENTAI!" and a loud SMACK! as Inuyasha left the room. He smiled. Would Miroku ever learn?

Probably not. Inuyasha sat down on the couch back in the living room, and watched as a fuming Sango went upstairs. Hearing no movement in the kitchen, Inuyasha went to investigate. Sure enough, Miroku was unconcious on the kitchen floor. Inuyasha just shook his head before picking the poor guy up and bringing him to his room.

After Inuyasha had put the unconcious Miroku on his bed, he headed toward the first guest room. It was right across from Kagomes room, and inbetween Miroku's room and the stairs. He lied down on the bed and was thinking about a nap when his sensitive dog ears heard Kagome's voice. Quietly, he creeped out of his room and pressed an ear to Kagome's door.

"He says he'd never hurt you Kagome. I believe him." That was Sango.

"He may SAY it, but so did Kouga! And look what happened! I just..."

"Yes?" persisted Sango.

"I just, arg. It's hard to explain." Kagome sighed.

"Let me guess, your falling for him but are trying not to so you don't get hurt again, right?"

Inuyasha heard nothing, but guessed that Kagome had nodded once Sango continued.

"You shouldn't let that prick ruin your life Kagome. Come on! Inuyasha's so smitten with you, I'd be surprised if he isn't dreaming about right now while he's napping!"

"Really?" Kagome sounded surprised.

Inuyasha could almost hear Sango's eyebrow raise. Kagome chuckled.

"I guess your right. At least I KNOW the guy who I like likes me back this time, I mean, arg, its so annoying having crushes that will never turn out cause you don't know if the guy likes you back!"

Sango laughed. "We should set up a double date!"

"Yeah! But what would I wear?"

Inuyasha went back to his room as the girls started discussing different things they could wear and what brand of make-up they liked best. He flopped onto his bed and then remembered something he had to do. He picked up the phone, dialed a number and waited.

"Yes, tomorrow at 7:00 sharp please. Thank you."

He smiled to himself. boy, would she be surprised. He rolled onto his back and fell asleep, fully clothed.

.:.Somewhere else.:. (lol i know so specific eh?)

"I need some help."

"What kind of help would a wolf demon need from a hanyou like myself?"

"I need a meddlesome girl and a filthy dog, lets say, 'taken care of'."

"Hmmmm, what's in it for me."

"There names are important to you, I believe."

"And the names are...?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha."

.:.Next Day At Miroku's House.:.

Kagome rolled over and promptly landed on the floor with a loud THUD!

"Arggggggg , ughhhhhhhh, owwwwwwwww my ribs." She rolled onto her back while on the floor and started massaging her ribs. She stood up and nearly tripped over Sango who was in a sleeping bag next to her bed.

"Whasamatter?" Sango asked sleepily.

"Nothing...fell outta bed, go back to sleep." Kagome muttered before heading downstairs.

Normally she would have gotten dressed before leaving her room when they had guests over, bed she decided against it today. She walked into the kitchen in her blue p.j bottoms and a red tank top. She found she wasn't the only one who had decided against getting dressed; Miroku was in a pair of black and purple boxers. Kagome didn't say anything; Miroku never got dressed before 11:00 if he could help it. She smiled to herself and grabbed the cereal box out of the cubboard.

.:.With Inuyasha.:.

Inuyasha woke up and checked the clock. 10:00 a.m. He sat bolt upright. He had fallen asleep around 2:00 p.m yesterday! How could he have slept that long!

"Ah well, it's gonna be a looooooooong night." he muttered. Thinking about putting some pants over his boxers, he decided against it. He left his room and headed downstairs.

.:.With Kagome.:.

Miroku put his bowl in the sink and made for the stairs. Kagome noticed him heading in the direction of her room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you Miroku...Sango's not totally awake and who knows what she'll do to you if you try anything." Kagome warned. Miroku nodded, gulped and changed direction.

Inuyasha came downstairs. Kagome glanced at him and nearly spit the cereal she was chewing out. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her as she started coughing, and came over to her.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

"cough y-yes i-i'm cough fine. cough" Kagome managed to get out.

"Go--"

"HENTAI!" screamed a furious female voice.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

THUMP!

dragging sound...

BUMP!THUMP!SMASH!

An unconcious Miroku with several hand prints and bumps on his head and face landed in the kitchen. A beyond-furious-red-faced Sango came stomping down the stairs. She grabbed Miroku by his feet and tossed him outside on the front lawn. Then she calmy went back upstairs to get dressed.

"Remind me to NEVER make Sango angry." Inuyasha gulped.

"Oh, thats not that bad, I've seen her do worse. One time she stole his pants and made him run from her house to here in his boxers. I lost count of how many girls were chasing him. Thats also the first time I've seen him run from a girl..."

Inuyasha shivered and excused himself to go get dressed. Kagome smiled and put her bowl in the sink. She then went upstairs to get dressed herself.

Once the girls had gotten dressed, Kagome in a red pleated skirt and a red t-shirt that said "Guilty" on it, and Sango in a pair of navy blue shorts and a black tank top, they had wanted to go to the park. After much protesting from the guys, the girls told them that they would go to the park, and the guys could do whatever.

So now Kagome and Sango were on the swings, talking about the guys who were still at home.

.:.At the Park.:.

The girls were swinging in silence, contemplating what they should talk about. Kagome spoke up first.

"Truth or Dare?"

"What? Oh, truth."

"So, what do you think of Miroku?"

"WHAT? That hentai?"

Kagome nodded.

"He's ok...Truth of Dare?"

Kagome thought about it. "Dare."

"I dare you to ask Inuyasha to the movies."

"Only if you ask Miroku!"

Sango stared at her. "You expect me to sit beside the biggest hentai this world has ever seen for over 10 minutes!"

"Those are my conditions." Kagome said firmly.

"This isn't double dare!"

"It is now!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango.

.:.With the Guys.:.

Inuyasha and Miroku were in Miroku's room. Miroku was wearing black shorts and a light blue t-shirt, and was sprawled out on his bed. Inuyasha was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts as well, and he was sprawled out on the floor.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." Mirok began. "Do you like Kagome?"

"What kinda of a question is that?Do you like Sango?" Inuyasha shot back quickly.

Miroku grinned. "That would be two yes's."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Awww, come on! Admit it! Did you see Kagome in that little skirt of hers? She looked ho--"

Inuyasha stood up quickly and grabbed Miroku by the front of the shirt. "Do you want to finish that comment?" he asked dangerously.

Miroku gulped, then grinned again. "So you DO like h--"

"You want to finish that one also?"

Miroku closed his mouth and Inuyasha released him.

"Even if I did, why would you want to kn--"

SLAM!

"INUYASHA!HENTAI! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Sango's angry voice carried throughout the house.

The guys scrambled downstairs to see Sango with her arms crossed giving Kagome daggers with her eyes, and Kagome not even looking at her with an innocent smile on her face.

"Were going to the movies, tonight, whether you two like it or not." Sango informed them crossly.

"I said ASK Sango!" Kagome complained.

"FINE!Miroku, will you go to the movies tonight?" Sango glared at him letting him know what would happen if he refused.

"Y-yes." Although Miroku was excited, he was scared of Sango right now.

"Your turn." Sango turned her glare back to Kagome.

"I-Inuyasha, do you w-want to go to the movies with me tonight?" Kagome muttered, staring at the floor.

"LOUDER!" Sango demanded.

"Inuyasha will you go to the movies tonight?" Kagome said, blushing furiously and still staring at the floor.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha replied, trying not to embarress Kagome further.

Kagome finally made eye contact and smiled at him. It was now Inuyasha's turn to stare at the floor.

"We're catching the 7:15 show at the theatre in the mall. So be there for 10 to 7 so we can get our tickets and some good seats." Sango informed them. "In the mean time, Kagome and I will be at my house."

The girls went to Kagome's room to pick a few things up and then left. Miroku danced happily around the kitchen once they left.

"I've got a date with Sang-o! I've got a date with Sang-o!" he sang and he skipped around the table.

Inuyasha jsut shook his head and headed upstairs.

.:.6:50.:.

Kagome and Sango waited outside of the theatre, waiting for the guys to show up. Kagome was wearing a red spaghetti-strapped summer dress, that had silver dogs embroidered into it. It reminded her of Inuyasha, and she liked it for that reason.

Sango was wearing a plain short sleeved black t-shirt and a purple skirt that had random lines embroidered in gold on it. She had her hair pulled back into her regular ponytail, and was impatient currently.

"Where are they?" she said, shifting in her impatience.

"Why Sango, if we were on time, you lovely ladies wouldn't miss us as much, now would you?" inquired a familair voice.

Sango jumped at the voice, but was ready with a retort. "Who said anything about miss you?" She asked. "I just want to see the movie!"

Sango walked toward the theatre, nose in the air, followed by Miroku. Kagome looked around, dissapointed. where was Inuyasha? she though to herself. She frowned, and turned to follow them when she heard a familiar voice say huskily in her ear;

"Miss me?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when her favourite hanyou wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear. She smiled and whispered back;

"Not a chance."

"You lie, I can smell it." he informed her. Kagome blushed, then suggested they follow Sango and Miroku, or they would lose them and never find out what movie they were seeing. Inuyasha agreed and they soon caught up with them.

"Why don't we see a scary movie?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah!" agreed Inuyasha.

"I don't know..." Kagome trailed off, but then saw the title of the movie they wanted to see. It was the grudge, and she had wanted to see it since it came out. She agreed and before long they were sitting in the theatre. Miroku on the far left, then Sango and Kagome sitting side by side, then Inuyasha on the other side of Kagome.

The movie started and Kagome thought; Well, this isn't so scary. That is, until the young maid saw the creepy face in the attic. Kagome screamed and latched onto Inuyasha's shirt, as him arms were busy covering his ears since half the theatre had screamed along with Kagome. Sango had screamed and latched onto Miroku's arm.

Sango and Miroku both had their eyes glued to the screen, but Kagome had noticed the fact that Inuyasha's arms weren't at his sides when she had latched onto his shirt. She turned to find him holding his ears down. Kagome let go of his shirt and tokk his hands away from his ears. He gave her an inquiring look, but she wasn't paying attention. Kagome reached up (and you all know whats coming next) and grabbed his ears, and...rubbed.

Kagome didn't know why, she just felt the need to rub his ears since they hurt from the screaming. She hadn't failed to notice, however, that Inuyasha had completely relaxed once she stared rubbing. Then another scary part came and everyone screamed again. Kagome jumped about a foot in the air and let go of Inuyasha's ears. She blushed and went to continue watching the movie, when she heard a growl.

She turned to find Inuyasha growling at her. She raised her eyebrows and he pointed to his ears. Kagome giggled like a little school girl and resumed rubbing his ears. After a while, no one screamed and Kagome went back to watching a movie that now made no sense because she hadn't seen most of it.

After 5 confusing minutes, there was a girl shuffling on the screen, and she was dripping blood. Even though Kagome hadn't seen most of the movie, she immediatly latched onto Inuyasha's arm and glued her eyes to the screen. After a moment she decided that she didn't want to find out what the girl looked like when she turned around, so she squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head into Inuyasha's shirt. He stared down at her, then hugged her for comfort.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she smiled. Awwwww, he wants to comfort me! she snuggled closer to him, and then everyone screamed. But it wasn't because of the movie. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm now using zeros to seperate my story from other random things I type because nothing else works cause my comps screwed. And I know I left a cliffhanger again, I'm sorry, but trust me i'll be worth the wait.


	5. Bruises

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Ok, here is the much anticipated Chapter 5! (I hope...)lol. And, just out of curiosity, has anyone read my other story, Hanyou? I need two reviewes before I will continue it, cause writing two stories at the same time gets confusing...

00000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

Kagome's eyes shot open and she smiled. Awwwww, he wants to comfort me! she snuggled closer to him, and then everyone screamed. But it wasn't because of the movie.

Trust

Chapter 5-Bruises

Kagome sat bolt upright wen she heard people running. Letting go of Inuyasha, she looked wildly around for the source of everyone's sudden panic. 'Is the movie that scary?' she wondered to herself. Thats when she looked at the screen.

Or rather, when the screen USED to be, because right now there was a gaping hole in it. And out of that hole came...something.

The something was a person, well, sort of. There was a mans torso, arms and head, but where the legs should have been was...many different things. There were green and purple tenticles, and brownish lobster-like claws, and other weird random limbs. The thing had wavy black hair, red eyes, and, she noticed, was currently heading straight for her.

Kagome was too shocked with the things apperance to even think about moving. Sango and Miroku were tugging on her shirt trying to get her to move, but then Inuyasha yelled at them to go, picked Kagome up, and ran out after them.

The thing was quick and was following Inuyasha easily. It was clear that he didn't want anything, (or anyone for that matter) else. He merely followed the half-demon and girl for a few blocks, before getting bored and cornering them.

Inuyasha was panting heavily and looked stressed. His golden orbs searched every which way, desperatly looking for an escape route. He didn't find one.

"Inuyasha, it is time to finally meet your end. I had been hoping I would be the one to kill you, instead of you getting yourself killed with your stupidity. Alas, seeing as your tired, you will not be able to fight me, and lose horribly, which was what I had hoped. But still, I will not just pass by this marvolous oppourtunity to be rid of you and the girl." The thing grinned evily.

Inuyasha peered at him for a moment before realising who it was. "Naraku!" he exclaimed. "Kill me? Heh, you couldn't kill a flea. I bet a bettle could kill you, after all the damage I inflicted upon you."

Naraku's smile slipped from his face like honey from a spoon. "Why you insolent little...you think you'd have some manners to the person who is about to kill you. It seems you never learn.For your disrespectful tongue, I think I will kill the girl infront of you first, and deal with you after."

One of Naraku's tenticles grabbed Kagome from Inuyasha and hoisted her high into the air. Kagome had finally managed to snap out of it, but instead of screaming like a normal teenager would have done, she stayed quiet. Kagome closed her eyes and seemd to go deep into thought.

Naraku frowned. He wanted the girl to scream and make Inuyasha beg for her safety. It seemd she had other plans. No matter, he would eat her alive so that Inuyasha could watch in horror. He brought the girl down infront of him with the tenticle, and reached for her arm.

But before he could touch her arm, a bright blue light engulfed Kagome. Naraku hissed at the burning sensation he was now feeling on the tenticle that held Kagome, so he let go. Thankfully, Inuyasha had been watching and immediatly ran underneath her and caught Kagome bridal style.

The blue light got brighter, engulfing both Inuyasha and Kagome. Naraku blinked, the light was very bright, and the were gone. He couldn't believe it. A perfect oppourtunity had just slipped right through his grasp. He screamed in frustration before dissapearing himself.

Inuyasha took a moment to compose himself. The last thing he remembered was seeing Naraku infront of him about to kill Kagome, then a bright blue light, and now he had Kagome in his arms bridal style, and he was standing in the middle of Miroku's living room. He realised that the light coming from Kagome must have transported them here.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She seemed to have fallen asleep or passed out. Probably the latter, from so much stress. Who knew how much energy that power took from her.

Inuyasha quietly left the living room and brought Kagome upstairs to her room. He had just finished laying her down and was about to straighten and leave, when Kagome sat bolt upright, gasping, eyes wide with fear. She didn't think, just wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and sobbed.

Kagome had been having the dream again. The horrid dream which made her relieve her past at least once a month. She had seen someone with silver hair leaning over her bed, and she latched onto his neck and sobbed. It didn't click immediatly who it was, only that they were of some comfort to her.

Suddenly coming to her senses, she quickly drew back from the hanyou. Inuyasha was looking at her with uncertantity and concern. Kagome mumbled an apology and looked away.

Inuyasha didn't reply, merely stared. As soon as he realised what he was doing, he closed his mouth and turned to go. He left the room and walked down the stairs, but not before he could smell the salty scent of tears coming from her room once again.

Kagome woke up and checked the clock. 2:00 a.m. Groaning, she rolled over and got completely out of bed. She noticed she was still in her skirt form the movies. She somehow managed to get into her bathroom, and looked at the mirror. She gasped.

There were no scars on her legs. Pulling the sleeve of her shirt up, Kagome found no trace of the other burn marks on her shoulder. The only scars that remained were the bright,red thin, lines on the side of her neck.

How did all the scars dissapear? Was it from that blue light? Kagome didn't know where the light had come from, but it was the only explination she could find as to why her scars were gone. Except for the ones on her neck. She traced them with a long slender finger, which was when she noticed that the red was fading, a little.

They were still red, but not as bright and the scars weren't as swollen. Could they be healing? she wondered. No, they hadn't show any signs of getting smaller or duller since she had received them. In fact, they had been as bright as normal until...

"Until I met Inuyasha." she said outloud. This got her thinking. He HAD been protective, and sweet, too. But Kagome had no trust in her after what had happened. She didn't know if she could handle something like this again. But Inuyasha would never hurt her, would he?

Kagome yawned. She decided that she would contemplate this further in the morning. Exiting the bathroom, she climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. She was completely oblivious to the pair of golden eyes that had been watching her sleeping.

"WAKE UP!" yelled a furious voice from out of nowhere.

"Five more minutes." Kagome said sleepily.

"NO! NOW!" the owner of the furious voice grabbed her ankles and dragged a sleepy Kagome off of the bed.

Kagome was dragged across her room and out into the hall. She rolled over onto her back just as the owner of the furious voice let her go.

"RUG BURN!" Kagome yelled and lifted her shirt up part-way. "SANGO YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yelled.

"Oh no I'm not! Once you find out what I have to say!" Sango said gleefully.

"Sango, in order to save your life, I would suggest you spit it out." Kagome said darkly, rubbing her eyes.

"Inuyasha likes you! Miroku spillled the beans, Inuyasha told him last night! Tee hee!" Sango said dancing in a circle.

"I thought we already knew this." Kagome told her. Sango stopped dancing.

"Yeah, well, now its official, so there." Sango stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Kagome shook her head. "And why are you so excited about this...wait, your planning something aren't you?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." Sango said mysteriously.

"Tell me!" Kagome launched herself at her friend who merely took off downstairs. Kagome ran after her, and chased her down the stairs and around the kitchen. Sango suddenly made a sharp turn, and Kagome went silding instead.

Kagome's full weight was thrown into Inuyasha and both of them were sent sliding across the kitchen floor to land in a heap against the wall.

"Ooooohhhhhhh, I don't think my body can take much more abuse." Kagome groaned. Then a muffled voice suddenly sounded from near her stomach.

"OI! Giph ofhh!" (Oi! Get off!)

"Sorry!" Kagome quickly rolled over onto her back and stood up. Inuyasha looked dazed and Kagome could almost picture the birdies flying around his head. Kagome started to giggle, but stopped as soon as a burning pain on her stomach reminded her of rug-and-tile burn.

She immediatly ran over to the fridge and opened the freezer door. Grabbing some ice cubes, she grabbed a nearby cloth, wrapped the ice in it, and pressed it against her stomach.

"Looks like I won't have to order my coffin anytime soon." Sango teased her.

"Don't get your hopes up; you'll be six feet under in no time." Kagome retorted.

Sango just smiled at her friend who was now trying to calm the burning sensation on her stomach, while at the same time trying not to get frost bite. The result was her pressing the cloth that had the ice in it to her stomach for a few moments, then quickly taking it away and examining her stomach for a longer time than she had the cloth there.

Inuyasha eventually got tired of Kagome's attempts to calm down her rug-and-tile burn because it wasn't going to work the way she was doing it. He walked over and took the cloth from her grasp and pushed it against her stomach, holding it there. She gasped and tried to move back, and he firmly put a hand at the small of her back so that she wasn't going anywhere. Kagome eventually kept still until her stomach felt better. She then excused herself to go get dressed.

"I bet I can swing higher than you!" Kagome challanged.

"Yeah right! Your on!" Sango retorted.

The two girls started trying to swing higher than the other while the guys played catch with a football. A few moments passed before...

"I win!" shouted Kagome who was level with the bar.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Sango complained. Kagome answer was to stick her tongue out at her friend and continue pumping her legs.

Inuyasha smiled at the two gilrs and promptley got a football to the head. He was dazed for a moment before becoming livid and picking the ball back up.

"It wasn't my fault! You weren't paying attention!" Miroku defended seeing the angry look on the hanyou's face. His only answer was to get a face full of football himself.

Inuyasha started laughing as Miroku stood back up. Miroku chucked the ball back at him but the hanyou caught it and they resumed their game.

Sango leaped off the swing and landed in a squatting position in the sand 8 feet away from the swings. She smirked and stood up.

"A new record!" she called out to Kagome.

"With my height I bet I can beat you!" Kagome retorted.

"Kagome no! Your too high u--" Sango stared. Too late. Kagome leaped off the swing and went flying through the air, way past Sango.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Sango. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome flying through the air, a terrified expression on her face realising just how stupid her previous actions were. Inuyasha ran and caught her 3 feet from the ground.

"Baka!" he said to Kagome. She was immediatly furious.

"Care to repeat that?" she asked, fuming. She grabbed Sango by the wrist and dragged her out of the park.

"Women." muttered Inuyasha. The guys then followed the girls, a little way behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright, I hope you like this seeing as I had to re-write it six times before I was happy. And I want a total of 20 reviews before I write Chapter 6, so only 3 more!


	6. Thoughts

Disclaimer: The usual.

Alright, I got my 20 reviews, so you get your chapter 6! I hope you enjoy! Sorry about not responding to reviewers, have a lot going on at home right.

Also, I have fixed a few things in the chapters, seeing as they made no sense. I got extremely confused as to where my charactors were, from reading other peoples fics. So If something was confusing you before, check it out again. because I most likely have it fixed now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

"INUYASHA!" screamed Sango. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome flying through the air, a terrified expression on her face realising just how stupid her previous actions were. Inuyasha ran and caught her 3 feet from the ground.

"Baka!" he said to Kagome. She was immediatly furious.

"Care to repeat that?" she asked, fuming. She grabbed Sango by the wrist and dragged her out of the park.

"Women." muttered Inuyasha. The guys then followed the girls, a little way behind.

Trust

Chapter 6-Thoughts

They arrived at the house and had supper that Miroku's mother had prepared. Afterwards Sango and Inuyasha both had to go home, and Miroku and Kagome retreated to their rooms, where they were lost in their own worlds.

.:.Kagome's Room.:.

Kagome looked at her calander. It was the 30th of July. Kagome then had an idea. Picking up the phone, she dialed Sango's number, praying she'd be home by now.

riiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg

riiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Sango there?"

"Speaking."

"Hey Sango, whats up?"

"Nothing much, just walked in the door. What did you want? I just saw you not ten minutes ago!"

"I know, I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to have a sleepover on the first?"

"Sure! But let's have it here this time, we can take over the basement. And what about the guys?"

"Well, if it's ok with your parents, they'd probably come too."

"Cool! I'll ask a little later though, were about to go out somehwre, I'll talk to you later Kags!"

"Bye!"

click

Kagome hung the phone up and rolled over onto her back on the bed. She sighed contentidly and closed her eyes, She was soon in a sweet dream land.

.:.Meanwhile in Miroku's Room.:.

Miroku was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, but not really seeing it. He was lost deep in thought about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, and how Kagome was so relaxed around him. He smiled at the thought that Kagome might finally be getting over what had happened, although he knew she would never forget it.

His thoughts then turned over to Sango, his beauty. He loved to torment her, and the best way was to rub her backside. She looked so cute when she was furious in those few precious seconds before she slapped him. He smiled. He loved the look on her face when she realised he was groping her too.

Rolling over, he realised that there was no more of the bed and landed on the floor with a yelp. Quickly, he stood up and looked wildly around to see if anyone saw his stupidity at its finest. He then breathed a sigh of relief that he was, indeed, in the room alone. He then layed back down on the bed.

Closing his eyes, he imagined Sango's face just before she slaped him, and fell asleep with a smile on his lechorous(sp?) face.

.:.With Sango.:.

Sango finished her supper quickly and bounded upstairs. She shut her bedroom door, and sat on the floor in the middle of the room. Getting into a yoga position, she relaxed and became lost in thought.

'Kagome is so comfortable around Inuyasha, and he won't hurt her, I know it. Hes proved it, somewhat, to her. I know she's still nervous though. If him and Miroku come to the sleepover though, I'm sure she'll be so comfortable, and then they could go out! Double Dating!YES!'

Sango smiled and shook her head. She didn't know why, but she felt as though Inuyasha and Kagome had to go out, or something. It would be good for Kagome to start dating again, and Inuyasha would DEFINATLY be good for Kagome. Sango started to think of ways to get them together more often.

.:.With Inuyasha.:.

Inuyasha was surprised at how fast Sango finished her dinner, and watched as she raced upstairs. He shrugged when his aunt gave him a questioning look and returned his attention to his food. Finishing, he stood up and headed to his room. He peeked through Sango's door on the way to see her lost in though while in a yoga position. He shook his head. 'girls, how can they be so flexible?' he wondered to himself.

Arriving in his room, he flopped down on the bed. Or WOULD have flopped down, had he not forgotten that his bed was on the other side of the room than it use to be, as he had rearranged the furniture a few days ago. The result was him landing on his back on the floor.

Groaning, he decided to stay right where he was. He was too lazy to get up and go all the way across the room to his bed. Curling into a ball, he was the only one of the four friends that did not think about anything before drifiting off too sleep. Besides, he already knew what he was going to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry this isn't very long guys and gals, its just a filler for right now. I know its a cliffy, but I have serious writers block on this story. Thanks you too all of my reviewers, and I will have a better chapter up soon, I promise!


	7. The Cat's Meow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Alright, here is a much awaited Chapter 7. Sorry it takes me so long to update, I get writers block so easy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a while to come up with something for it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha are asleep in their rooms, and Sango is think about ways to get Inuyasha and Kagome together more often.

Trust

Chapter 7- The Cat's Meow

Smack!

A groan and muffled voices.

Shouting.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump--

_crash_

Swear words.

_creak_

"Kagome? You awake?" asked a gruff voice.

"Now I am." a groggy Kagome replied.

"Well get dressed. You do remember what day it is, don't you?" golden eyes peered into her chocolate ones.

"No..."

"Are you feeling ok?" a clawed hand felt her forehead.

"I'm fine, now what day is it?"

"It's the sleepover! We're going to hang out at the park today, then rent some movies. Sango has some games planned too."

"It is?I though it wasn't going to be until the first!" she squealed. "Wait...WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BAKA?" she demanded.

Inuyasha covered his ears with his hands. "Watch the volume! Geez. And it couldn't be on the first, as Miroku has his hockey tournament and Sango has combat training. Come on and get dressed."

"Right! I nearly forgot about that! It'll be just you and me tomorrow then." she smiled and gave him a hug before shoving the very red hanyou through the door.

"Now, what to wear?"

.:.Downstairs.:.

A very red Inuyasha appeared in the kitchen. Sango sat on the opposite end of the table from Miroku, who sported a trademark handprint on his right cheek.

"Your all flushed Inuyasha, something wrong?" asked Miroku.

"Not as flushed as you are." he retorted and took a seat across from Miroku.

"It's not my fault Sango hit me!" he protested.

"Hmph! You mean its supposed to be _my _fault your a hentai?"

"No, I mean its your fault you have such a wonderous a--"

CRASH

Inuyasha blinked. One mintues Miroku was sitting infront of him, and the next he was gone. He looked at a very red Sango, who, he noticerd, was no longer sitting.

Peering over the edge of the table, Inuyasha found a yet again unconsious Miroku on the floor in a heap of limbs and wood. It was this moment that Kagome chose to arrive.

Kagome was clad in a red knee-length skirt, and a black tank top. She looked almost the complete opposite of Sango, who was wearing black shorts and a red t-shirt.

The 4 friends went to the park for a few hours. They then rented 3 scary movies, 2 comedies, and a chick-flick. They dropepd the movies off at Sango's house, before Sango told something she had forgotten to tell Kagome.

"Alright, you and I have to go get ready now. I suggest you two change asd well." Sango said, nodding at the guys who were covered in mud from playing tackle football in a very wet park. They nodded and went upstairs.

Sango dragged Kagome to her room, and started picking out outfits.

"Sango, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, we're going to Kareoke Night at The Cat's Meow, you know, that youth club thing." she said over her shoulder.

"I know what The Cat's Meow is! Why didn't you tell me! I didn't bring any club clothes!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know, I bought you something especially for tonight." she said, and handed Kagome an outfit.

"Wow! Oh my God! Sango! Why?"

"Because, now put it on and I'll do you make-up."

.:.An Hour Later.:.

Inuyasha and Miroku figited downstairs as they waited for the girls. Inuyasha was wearing a tight plain white shirt that easily showed his six-pack, and baggy red pants. Miroku was wearing baggy black pants and a loose purple t-shirt that said 'Ladies Man' on it.

The guy looked up upon hearing giggles comiing from upstairs. There was wispering of who was to go down the stairs first and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and waited as it was decided that Sango would go down first.

Miroku gasped and stared as Sango came down the stairs. She had a black tube top and extremely tight black pants on that had bright pink stripes going down the sides.her eyes shadow matched the pink on her pants, and in Miroku's opinion, the outfit was 'fucking hot' as he loudly stated. Sango blushed as she stood beside him.

Inuyasha's jaw met the floor once Kagome came downstairs. Once she looked at him she wanted to go right back up the steps, but one look at Sango told her she couldn't.

She had a tight white and red strapless dress on that stopped about and inch above her thighs. There were slight slits at the sides so that she could walk, because the dress was extremely tight. It was red all over, except for the white stripes at the sides and the white that trimmed the edges.

Once was Inuyasha had his voice back, they all got into a car, with Miroku's mother driving. She dropped them off and said she would pick them up at 10:00. It was 6 right now.

They found a table and put their stuff down. They decided to sit for a little bit, to find out what was going on, as the d.j was going to announce it after the song that was currently playing.

The song ended and the d.j grabbed the mike.

"Alright ladies and gents, tonight we're going to have a Kareoke contest, starting at 7, then at 8 we're going to have a song/poetry contest, you have to recite your own! Then its going to be requests after that guys and gals, so make sure you get involved with something! Or someone for that matter..."

The crowed chuckled at his slight joke, and a new song was put on. The song was 'Rumours' by Lindsay Lohan (A/N: Not a big fan of Lindsay, but I like this song, its awesome to dance too.).

Sango dragged an excited Miroku out to the dance floor leaving Inuyasha and Kagome at the table. Kagome was just working up the nerve to ask him to dance, when someone she least expected walked over to the table and tapped her on the shoulder.

It was Kouga.

000000000000000000

I love cliffy's, but fortunately, I already have part of Chapter 8 wirtten, so I won't be so long in updating this time!


	8. Kagome's Poem and Kouga's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Alright, here ya go. Chapter 8!

Warning: Swearing in this Chapter. Even though this story is rated "T', you have been warned a second time.

0000000000000000000

Recap:

Sango dragged an excited Miroku out to the dance floor leaving Inuyasha and Kagome at the table. Kagome was just working up the nerve to ask him to dance, when someone she least expected walked over to the table and tapped her on the shoulder.

It was Kouga.

Trust

Chapter 8-

"Look Kagome, I know I made a mistake, but you have to understand. I love, I need you. I want you back. Please forgive me?" he gave her pleading eyes.

Kagome was too scared to move or speak. Inuyasha had been ready to leap at Kouga when he had first arrived, but now he was frozen in place, curious as to what Kagome would say.

"I-No Kouga, I-I c-can't!" she yelled the last part, and everything went silent, but Kagome didn't notice.

"You bastard, I trusted you! You made me believe that I was safe!SAFE! And you turned around and tried to do that! You ruined my life! I can't even be in the same room as a guy without freaking out now! I can't trust anymore because of you! Well you know what? I've had it with being scared. I'm sick on constantly thinking what will happen again if I let someone in! Fuck you and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Kagome ran to the stage and grabbed the mike. She began reciting a poem she had written that was called "Reasons", looking Inuyasha straight in the eye the whole time.

"You sit there and smile, and of course, I smile back.

You seem to like me, but I can't really be sure.

You want to make me smile, and I do, but my hearts not in it, and you can't figure it out.

There are reasons for that.

You like the fact that I'm different, that I'm set apart from everyone.

I don't fuss over my hair, or talk about clothes all the time like everyone else.

I'm comfortable in my own skin, and I can be insane.

But there is a dark side you've never seen, no one has.

There are reasons for that.

I want someone who I can laugh with.

I want someone who I will wrap their arms around me.

I want a soul-mate, I admit it, but I can't bring myself to say it out loud.

I do not show deep emotions, I don't show what I'm truely feeling.

I hide behind a wall.

There are reasons for that.

You won't be able to figure me out.

I don't let people get close.

My hearts been broken too many times.

I do not trust as easily as I used to.

There are reasons for that.

You may ask me what is wrong.

Don't expect me to answer.

I cannot let someone into my heart again.

I've been betrayed too many times before.

I cannot let you see the real me.

The me that sits alone and cry's.

The me thats begging for attention.

I won't let you in.

There are reasons for that."

Kagome stopeed for a moment to collect herself. Then, she stopped looking at Inuyasha, and turned her attention to Kouga.

"That's how it use to be, but now I see.

I won't hide anymore, I'm free.

Take your sympathey and all your class,

I don't want it so you can SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

She stepped off the stage and everyone clapped. She gave a true smile for the first time in ages, and it was directed at Inuyasha. He felt like melting into a puddle.

Meanwhile, Kouga disappeared into the crowd. Reaching the back of the club, he stepped into a private room to talk with someone there.

"Your plan didn't work!" Kouga hissed at the shadows.

"Ku ku ku. Temper temper. Relax, that was only the first step remember. Why aren't you out there starting step 2?"

"Fine."

Kouga left the back room, and made his way to the exit. Talking quickly with one of the bouncers, he made his way back to the dancefloor. Searching for Kagome's table, he found it, but was disappointed to find that she wasn't there. Scanning the dancefloor, he growled loudly to find her dancing, no, correction, GRINDING with Inuyasha.

He couldn't take it anymore. Kouga left, but not before knocking over several people in his rage.

.:.In The Cat's Meow.:.

Sango and Miroku passed Inuyasha and Kagome grinding on their way back to the table. Sango panted that they were going to have a rest, and Inuyasha and Kagome nodded before returning to their dance.

The song changed to a slow song, and Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's waist. When she didn't protest, he put his other hand on her waist. Kagome brought her hands up and clasped them behind his neck. Sighing contentedly, she turned her head and rested it on his chest.

.:.With Sango and Miroku.:.

"AWWWWWW! Thats so kawaii!(sp?) Look at them dance Miroku!" Sango looked at him. Little did she know that Miroku hands had been wandering again, and sure enough...

SMACK!

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed.

Suddenly, about 3/4 of the people in the club turned around and looked at them.

"Would ya give it a rest Miroku?" they all said. Miroku turned bright red and suddenly found the table very interesting. Sango, however, used this to her advantage.

"Yeah! Listen to them!" She told him, then went to go get a drink.

.:.With Kagome and Inuyasha.:.

"I'm going to get a drink, I'll meet you at the table." Kagome told Inuyasha when the song ended. He nodded and headed towards the table while Kagome headed for the bar.

When she got there, she noticed Sango and slipped beside her. She ordered a pop, and her and ango went back to the table.

The rest of the time spent at the club was uneventful, except for when Miroku got up for Kareoke and sang "You My Sunshine" while staring at an extremely red-faced Sango.

Miroku's mother came to pick them up at 10 like she said she would, and drove them back to the house. Afterwards, they spent the rest of the time watching the movies, the comedies and then the chick-flick, as none of them really felt like following the plot to a scary movie after dancing up a storm.

Sango fell asleep in Miroku's arms on the couch, and Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms on the loveseat. Soon, Miroku was asleep, and only Inuyasha weas awake. But he too soon joined his friends in a blissful dreamland, that was peaceful for all of them. Except one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Isn't it amazing how two words can change the entire ending of a Chapter from complete, to cliffhanger? Ah well, it isn't that bad so NO COMPLAINING!

Oh! AND...**The poem "Reasons" that Kagome recites is a poem that I wrote a long time ago. Before this story was even thought of. So, therefore, you cannot use it unless you have my permission. If you really want to use the poem, I will please ask that you credit it to me, as I am the original writer. Also, I want a copy of where you have posted it.** To credit the poem to me, just put at the bottom By: Aithne Fekete, or whatever, just as long as it is said that I wrote the poem!


	9. The Dream and The Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I know, I know. It took a while for me to get this chapter up and I'm truely sorry. Here it is though, so PLEASE do not kill moi.

000000000000000000000000

Recap:

Sango fell asleep in Miroku's arms on the couch, and Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms on the loveseat. Soon, Miroku was asleep, and only Inuyasha weas awake. But he too soon joined his friends in a blissful dreamland, that was peaceful for all of them. Except one.

Trust

Chapter 9- The Dream and The Beach

Crimson eyes stared at her under thin eyelashes. Evil cackling filled the air as Kagome searched the blackness for an escape, anything to remove her from this evil mans presense.

"Why, Kagome darling, you look as if you wish to leave. Whats the matter sweet pea, do you not enjoy my company?" the man asked in an evily sweet voice. He reached for her wrist, but Kagome turned and ran blindly through the darkness. It did no good, as she seemd to be getting nowhere. The man was always the same distance behind her.

He was reaching for her. Reaching...

"KAGOME!"

Kagome jerked awake as someone bellowed her name. Wide and fearful chocolate met anxious and concerned amber before Kagome's mind cleared.

"WhasamatterInuyasha?" Kagome asked thickly as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"You were thrashing in your sleep, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, trying to peer into her eyes. She blinked up at him. Then the memeroy of the dream came flooding back.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just had a really strange dream, thats all. Lets get some breakfast, I'm starved!" she rocketed off his lap and bounded into the kitchen.

Miroku was frying eggs, while Sango was trying to make toast. It wasn't working too well, as Sango was getting extremely frustrated. She spotting Kagome and pointed at the toaster furiously.

"It refuses to work! It won't toast! What is the point of a toaster that won't TOAST? I've tried everything but nooooo, no toast for me!" Sango crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Have you tried plugging it in?" Kagome asked, biting back laughter. Sango faltered, looked over to see it was, indeed, unplugged. She blushed madly, mumbled 'Shut up.' under her breath and plugged the toaster in.

Kagome sat down at the kitchen table and waited for her breakfast. Before long, Miroku placed two eggs before her, and Sango came over with a glass of orange juice and some toast. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha then all sat down with their own breakfast infront of them.

Kagome was thoughful as she munched on her toast. What had the dream been about? Was it something random, or did it have a meaning? She stared off into space as she contemplated what it could mean.

"So...what do we want to do today?" Inuyasha asked, dog ears perking up hoping for something interesting to happen.

"Well...why don't we go down to the beach? It's supposed to be really hot out today, and I'm sure Kagome will want to go swimming. What do you think Kagome? Kagome?" Sango looked over to her friend who was staring at the ketchup bottle as if she had never seen anything like it before.

"Hm?What?Sorry, zoned out." Kagome said, jerking back to reality.

"As if that was anything new..." Miroku muttered.

"You want to say that too my face hentai?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at her best friend. Mioku gulped.

"Umm, heh, no I'm fine thanks. I value my life." Miroku said, cringing into his chair.

"Anyway, I was saying that we should all go to the beach, what do you think Kags?" Sango asked, rolling her eyes at her and Miroku.

"Sure! I just bought a new bathing suit too!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Alright, lets get our stuff and head out!"

The two girls raced from the kitchen, Kagome to get her swim stuff while Sango ran home, leaving the boys to clean up. They both shook their heads and picked up the dishes.

.:.An hour later.:.

"Hurry up Miroku! You take forever!" Kagome called from the beach.

"I have to make sure I am properly dressed! I do not want the girls continuously oggling me!" Miroku called back from the change rooms.

"As if..." Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes.

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha sat on the blanket they had brought with them. The girls and Inuyasha had worn their bathing suits underneath their clothes. They were all still dressed though, waiting for Miroku to finish changing. They had thought up an interesting way to shed their clothing and reveal the bathing suits underneath. They were going to play strip poker.

Miroku finally jogged back. "Took long enough!" Kagome told him. "Now, how are we going to play this? Teams? Or everyone for themselves?"

"I say its girls against guys. If we win a hand, one of you have too take something off and vice versa. The losers get to choose who though." Miroku said.

"Sounds good to me!" Sango retorted.

.:.30 minutes later..:.

Miroku was starting to regret his 'fabulous idea' of girls against guys. The girls had won 2 out of three rounds, and Inuyasha had told Miroku that since it was his bright idea, he ahd to take his clothes off first. Miroku now sat with no shirt or pants on, just in his swim suit. The girls had managed to outsmart the guys in the round that they won. Instead of taking off something good, like their shirt or something, Kagome had given the guys her sweetest smile, and removed her hat.

"HAH! I win again!" Sango cried triumphantly. "Well, since Miroku has nothing else to take off, I guess its your turn Inuyasha." Sango grinend, nudging Kagome in the ribs. Kagome blashed and shoved Sango in the sand.

"HEY! Your gonna pay for that!" Sango yelled. Kagome bolted from her seat and ran in the opposite direction. Sango, covered in sand, took off after her.

A few minutes later, Kagome turned and ran back toward their stuff. Giggling madly, she wasn't watching where she was going, too intent on escaping Sango's wrath.

Kagome looked behind her, and promptly tripped over one of their bags. She keeled over, and tackled Inuyasha with loud 'Oof'.

Inuyasha was stunned at first, then looked down to see Kagome face down on his chest. his sensitive nose could tell that she wasn't unconcious, yet she wasn't moving. He regarded her through golden eyes, until she become aware he was staring at her. She looked up, turned crimson, and muttered an apology.

Inuyasha ignored her apology, and continued to stare at her. Kagome refused to make eye contact, and went to get off him. She was stopped by a pair of hands on her shoulders. She stopped and met inuyasha's golden eyes with her chocolate ones in question.

Inuyasha ignored her questioning gaze and pulled her up towards him. Their lips were so close, just a few mere centimetres and he could brush his own lips against hers. Almost there, almost...

The wonderful moment was ruined by Sango finally catching up to Kagome. Sango, oblivious as to what was about to happen, dived ontop of Kagome and Inuyasha, yelling "DOG PILE!" as she did so.

Kagome got the wind knocked out of her when Sango tackled them. She groaned, and Sango rolled off of them, cackling madly. Sango's mirth was short lived, however, when she felt an all-to-familiar hand on her backside.

WHAM!

Sango had seized the umbrella and smashed it over Mirokus head. He went down, completely unconcious. Sango, muttering dark curses under her breath, replaced the umbrella, then began to take off her shorts a top, exposing her plain red tankini underneath.

Once shen had recovered, Kagome began to take off her shirt and shorts too, exposing the black bikini she had on underneath. Inmuyasha gaped as she did so, making her invent a few shades of red as she blushed madly when she found him staring. Inuyasha blushed too, and took off his shirt.

It was Kagome's turn to stare as she oggled Inuyasha's six-pack. Inuyasha blushed when he caught her, and so did Kagome. Sango soon called Kagome over, and her and Sango went towards the water.

Kagome was lost in thought as she headed over to Sango. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha and her had almost kissed! This presented Kagome with thoughts that told her maybe Sango had been right all along. Maybe Sango's cousin does like her.

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice her favourite hanyou come up behind her. She noticed his presense however, when he picked her up. Letting out a loud 'eep!', she flailed wildly. Only when she realized it was Inuyasha, did she stop.

She was wondering what he was up too, when she was let go suddenly. Yelling out in surprise, she hit very cold water with a lud splash!. Kagome, extremely pissed, pointed a threatening finger at Inuyasha.

"You are SO dead!" she told him.

Inuyasha started to laugh, but had to stop when he found himself submerged in icy water. Gasping, her struggled to the surface to see Kagome smiling triumphantly. She had jumped on his abck while he had been laughing, forcing him under the water.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what princess..."

The rest fo the time was a serious of contest between the three of them to dunk each other under the water. Miroku came too after a while and joined them in their game, surprising the hell out of Sango by tackling her, sending them both underwater.

After a while they got out, and started drying off. Kagome declared that she was going to get ice cream, and would be back soon.

Little did they all know, that might have been the last time they ever saw Kagome alive.

00000000000000000000000000000

DON'T KILL ME! I know it took forever to get up, and I'm sorry. I already had to put one story on hold, at least I didn't put this one of hold, right? Now R and R or no chapter 10 for you!


	10. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: Oh shut up, and stop rubbing it in.

Hey, thanks for being patient with me guys, I really appreciate it. I want to thank some of my reviewers...

DramaQueenABZ: Thanks for the luck! Hes all better now, so I can breathe easy and continue writing!

Emberhot: Thank you, hes doing a lot better. I can't exactly say the same for Kags though...MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mouko-star- Thanks for your patience! Yeah, concussions aren't fun...he can't remember ANYTHING from Monday...

Chezka: I'm glad your enjoying the story! Interesting name, by the way...

kutekelcie aka. Razzy The Beheaded Chicken- All I have to say is...Will you be my friend? Oh, and be carefully of those pointy objects.

Neracio- I hate it when that half surfaces. Kapera: Like this. Me: Yes, but Kapera writes all my depressing stuff, so sometimes she's useful.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

Little did they all know, that might have been the last time they ever saw Kagome alive.

Trust

Chapter 10-

"Four chocolate please!" Kagome drummed her fingers on the counter and waited for the guy at the counter to finish scooping to ice cream. Normally, she would have checked the guy out, but now she had little interest in guys ever since the Kouga incident. She hated all guys except for Miroku. Oh, and Inuyasha of course.

The guy handed her the chocolate ice cream and Kagome handed him a five. Although the total only came to $4.50, Kagome let him keep the change: she wouldn't be able to carry it anyway.

She turned, carefully, and headed back towards her friends. She had just got around the building, when someone stepped in her path. Not taking her eyes of the ice cream, Kagome made a simple request.

"Excuse me." she said polietly, and tried to move around the person. Instead, the person moved with her. Kagome smiled, thinking it a silly conincidence that the guy had moved in the same direction as her, and swung to the right. The guy swung with her.

It went back and forth for a few moments, until Kagome, annoyed and realising that this was no accident, looked up. What she saw made her drop the ice cream.

It was the guy from her dream. Black hair, crimson eyes, thin eyelashes and all. Kagome stared for a moment, then, coming to her sense and sensing danger, took off. She ran around the opposite side of the building, only to find the guy already there. Kagome, extremely frightened, backed away from him.

"What the matter sweet pea?" he asked, and Kagome reconized the voice, it was the same voice that had made her skin crawl in the dream. Immediatly, Kagome yelled out a name that she found comfort in their presence.

"INUYA--" someone put a cloth over her mouth. Kagome inhaled, and was swallowed by darkness.

.:.With Everyone Else.:.

Miroku was unconcious again, with Sango muttering darkly on the opposite side of the blanket from him. Miroku was half-covered in sand, and Inuyasha knew that Sango wanted to finish burying him, and would have, had Inuyasha not stopped her. She had instead settled for muttering about how she would kill him when he woke up.

Suddenly, Inuyasha sat bolt upright and took off running. He had heard Kagome calling his name, and had smelt her fear. His nose led him to a spot where he could tell she had been only moments ago, but her scent was laced with anothers. It was the same smell of the youkai who had almost marked her as his mate.

But there was another familiar smell too. Inuyasha swore aloud. It was a horrid stench. A stench that Inuyasha would never forget.

The stench of Naraku.

.:.With Kagome.:.

Kagome opened her eyes, closed them, and then opened them again. Either she had gone blind, or the room she was in was pitch black. About to wave her hand infront of her face, she found that her hands and feet had been tied together. She had also been gagged.

A few mintues of pulling, chewing and spiiting, and a string of curses later, and Kagome was free of her gag. She was still tied up, but at least she could breathe better now.

She peered around the room, trying to see something, _anything_, in this endless darkness. She was unsuccessful. Where on earth was she anyway? The lastthing she remembered was going back to inuyasha and the others with their ice cream.

Thats when she remebered. The guy from her dream had been infront of her. He had been keeping her distracted while someone came up behind her and pressed a cloth to her mouth. The cloth had had something on it that made her fall alseep.

Kagome groaned. Her head started to pound and she rolled into the most comfortable posistion she could find. Thats when it hit her like a ton of bricks. Litterally.

Kagome saw stars and gasped for breath. Something or someone had just kicked her in the stomach so hard, she wouldn't have been surprised if her stomach had gone through her spine.

"Don't move." ordered a cold voice. Kagome reconised that voice, though vaguely.

"Why...don't...you...show...your...self. Coward." she added, gasping the words out.

"Very well." the voice gave Kagome the chills.

A bright light suddenly blinded Kagome, and she was temprarily blinded by night spots. Blinking, she finally mamanged to get a good look at her captor.

It was the man who had distracted her while the other one came up behind her.

"Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed, finally remembering him from when that mysterious blue light she had conjured up had transported her and Inuyasha to safety, and had gotten rid of her burn marks.

"What do you want with me?"

"Why, nothing, sweet pea. Your of no use to me, except to bait that stupid boyfriend of yours. If you weren't bait, I would have slit your throat a long time ago." He smiled so evily that the devil's knees would have been knocking had he seen it.

"Of course, you are also a good thing to have to control that mangey wolf. As soon as your precious Inuyasha gets here, I think I'll fill the wolfs request and give you to him. Then I'll kill Inuyasha, and you can the wolfs mate, as I'm sure that would be worse than death for you, right?" he smiled that evil smile again.

Kagome gulped and tried to make herself as small as possible. What was she going to do? Naraku was right; being with Kouga would be worse than death for her, but with Inuyasha dead, Kagome would cease to exist as well. Maybe not physically, but mentally for sure.

.:.With Inuyasha.:.

inuyasha had picked up Narakus scent as was now racing around town, following it. He refused to stop or slow down for Miroku or Sango, he refused to stop even if he got tired. He would not rest until Kagome was safe within his arms, and that she knew how much she meant to him. He would tell her as soon as he got the chance. He would tell her,

That he loved her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright, a much awaited chapter done! Now, for chapter 11...


	11. Because Of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

.:.With Inuyasha.:.

Inuyasha had picked up Naraku's scent as was now racing around town, following it. He refused to stop or slow down for Miroku or Sango, he refused to stop even if he got tired. He would not rest until Kagome was safe within his arms, and that she knew how much she meant to him. He would tell her as soon as he got the chance. He would tell her,

That he loved her.

Trust

Chapter 11- Because of You

Kagome had been sitting on the cold, hard, cement floor for _ages._ She wasn't even still sure that she had legs. Looking down, she confirmed that yes, the limbs were still attached.

Naraku had left her a long time ago. He claimed he would send Kouga in but Kagome was beginning to think that that was just to scare her, as Kouga still hadn't shown up yet.

Just as she finished that thought, a door on the other side of the room opened and in came Kouga. He looked downcast and apologetic when he met her eyes. Kagome, forgetting she was tied, snarled and went to lunge for him, intending to hurt him. Instead she fell face down on the floor.

Kouga rushed over to help her. Strong arms grasped her biceps, but not for long. As soon as his skin made contact with hers, Kagome flinched and rolled away from him, fear replacing the look of hate in her eyes.

Kouga looked apologetic still, but Kagome was furious again. "What the hell is your problem?" she spat at him.

"I'm sorry." was all he said.

"Sorry? It's kinda late for that, don't you think?" Rage burned in Kagome's eyes. "You didn't look sorry when you did this." she indicated the scars on her neck.

"You weren't sorry when you went to that bastard for help. Your not sorry, your just a selfish bastard who throws a tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants." Kagome had no idea why she was so bold right now.

"Shut up you stupid chit." Kouga snarled.

"Oh, I'm a chit am I?"

"Yes, and you will listen like a good little girl to every word I say or else."

"Or else what?" Kagome taunted him.

!SMACK!

Kagome's head flew to the side as Kouga's strong hand made contact with the side of her head. The force had made Kagome see spots, and only her will to stay upright kept her from sliding down to the floor.

"Now, to show your obiedience, you will sing me a song." Kouga said smugly.

Kagome knew just what song to sing the asshole.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far**

Chours:

**Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me, because of you, I am afraid**

**I lose my way, and it's not to long before you point it out  
I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with**

Chorus

**I watched you die, I heard you cry, every night in your sleep  
I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night, doing the same damn thing**

Chorus:

**Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in**

Because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid

**Because of you**

**Because of you...**

Kouga snarled and hit her again. Kagome didn't say anything, just stared at the opposite wall as a lone tear fell down her cheek. The tear did not go unnoticed by Kouga. He grabbed Kagome by the arms again and hugged her close.

Kagome stiffened. Kouga noticed and growled. "Relax." he told her, and tried speaking softly to her, but nothing would work. Her finally grabbed her arms and held her away from him. Kagome refused to look at him.

"What the hell is your problem, wench?"

"You."

"What _are_ you? You use to be so...happy and kind. You use to love me, or so I thought." he spat the last part out.

Kagome's eyes, burning with hatred for the man that held her, met Kouga's stunned ones.

"I am what you have made me."

.:.With Inuyasha.:.

Naraku's scent led Inuyasha to a dark, tall, foreboding builing in the middle of downtown Toyko. Although it was brod daylight, everywhere within 10 feet of the building looked like it was the middle of the night.

Inuyasha determinely stepped into the front entrance. Looking around, he saw a desk, but no receptionist. The hallway he was in was gloomy, shabby, unkempt. Trodding lightly, he made his way to a door that was at the other end of the hall. just as he reached the door, Sango and Miroku came in therough the front door.

Inuyusha motioned for them to be quiet and come over to where he was. They did so, surprisingly quiet, he noticed. Carefully, Inuyasha used his sleeve to wipe off some of the grime that covered the window in the door.

From what he could see, the room seemed to be a stairwell. Inuyasha, curious to where it led, opened the door. Stepping into the stairwell, with Sango and Miroku close behind, Inuyasha shut the door, and turned to his two companions.

"Up or down?" Sango asked.

"Down." replied Miroku and Inuyasha. It was obvious; prisoners were always kept in a dungeon, in the basement. They doubted Naraku would be any different then the kings in fairy tales.

Although, the kings in fairy tales never had motion sensors and security cameras in the front halls of their castles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Don't hate me! I can update a lot quicker now that it's summer vacation! And the song that Kagome sings Kouga is called "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson.


	12. Enraging Kouga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I just want to say thank you too all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome and keep me updating!

AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: Please don't hurt me! I updated! See?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

"Up or down?" Sango asked.

"Down." replied Miroku and Inuyasha. It was obvious; prisoners were always kept in a dungeon, in the basement. They doubted Naraku would be any different then the kings in fairy tales.

Although, the kings in fairy tales never had motion sensors and security cameras in the front halls of their castles.

Trust

Chapter 12- Enraging Kouga

Ring! Ring! Ri--

Naraku flipped his cell phone open as he sighed. He really had to get that annoying ring changed sometime soon.

"Yes?" he asked coldly.

"Security breach in Area 4 on Level 6 Sir. It looks to be 2 males and a female. Should I send the men after them?"

"Did one of the males have dog ears atop his head?"

"As a matter of fa--"

"Put plan I.T into action then."

"Yes sir."

Naraku flipped the phone shut and put it back into his pocket. He thenleft theroom he had been sitting in, and walked down a dimily lit corridor.

He passed several doors before stopping infront of a heavily locked one. He took out a small key ring that held three keys. He then unlocked the locks that the keys belonged too. But that wasn't the only security the door had on it.

Next, Naraku keyed in three sets of numbers on the keypad right beside the door. As soon as he pressed the last number, the 6 inch sound-proof steel door slid open to reveal Kouga holding Kagome by the arms a little bit away from him, and Kagome staring up at him with hatred in her eyes.

"I am what you have made me."

Several emotions flitted across Kouga's face all at once. Shock, confusion, sadness, and anger. He growled at her and let her go. Kagome fell to the floor with an 'Oof' as Kouga turned to Naraku.

"What?" he snarled.

Naraku motioned for Kouga to come over to him. Kouga obeyed, and eyed Naraku with suspicion. "First, don't look at me like that, and second, you are to leave the girl here and come with me." Naraku kept his voice quiet, so that Kagome wouldn't hear.

"Why do I have to leave her?" Kouga demanded, keeping his own voice low.

"They are in the building." Naraku whispered, and turned to the keypad on the inside of the room. Naraku entered the three sets of numbers and left the room, Kouga just behind him.

Little did they know, a pair of eyes had seen the numbers entered on the keypad.

.:.With Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.:.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had raced down two sets of stairs and were running down a third when Inuyasha suddenly stopped. Miroku, keeping his eyes on the stairs trying not to trip, smashed right into Inuyasha.

The two males landed in a heap at the bottom of the third set of stairs. Sango, who had been paying attention, slowly made her way down the stairs, rolling her eyes. Miroku groaned and sat up.

"Shut up." Inuyasha snarled and his ears perked up. He heard something that sounded like footsteps retreating down a hallway, and two male voices talking quietly.

"That's Kouga and Naraku." he whispered quickly. Inuyasha headed for the doorway and was just about to pull it open, when Naraku came back down the hall. He unlocked a few locks and entered a combination on a keypad before entering the room. There was something about that scene that Inuyasha had missed.

Naraku had a gun.

.:.With Naraku and Kouga.:.

"I'm going to rip that mutt limb-from-limb when I get my hands on him." Kouga snarled at Naraku.

"Patience, Kouga. Why don't you go make sure that all the guards are in place while I make sure that the trap is set and the bait is cooperating."

"Fine." Kouga sauntered off towards the security room as Naraku back-tracked down the hall.

.:.With Kagome.:.

Kagome was almost out of her ropes when she heard the locks being taken off the doors. Panicking, she shifted so that the loose ropes were less visible and hoped that Naraku wouldn't try to make sure her bonds were tighter.

Naraku slid into the room, closing the door behind him. He paced, slowly, as if trying to make a decision. Kagome eyed him suspiciously. Why would Naraku hesitate to make a decision?

"You know, I can't believe how useful you are." He smiled evily at her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, unsettled.

"I mean that you are the perfect object for my revenge. Think about it. You have the love of the hanyou I want dead, so, naturally, when you are in danger, he will come to rescue you."

"While at the same time, you have the love of a youkai who is strong enough to take out the hanyou I want dead, if he is enraged."

"So, you see my little Kagome, you're both the bait, AND tackle, if you get my drift. Bait for Inuyasha, and the right tool to get Inuyasha killed by Kouga, once Kouga is enraged, of course."

"You've got it all worked out Naraku." Kagome spat at him."You even have someone to do your dirty work for you, per usual.All you have to do is watch. Sowhat are you doing here?"

Naraku pulled out a small handgun from his pocket and pointed it straight at Kagome's forehead.

"Enraging Kouga."


	13. Rescue and Heartbreak

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Alright! I hope everyone likes this chapter! YOU BETTER! I'm updating TWICE in ONE DAY! You better be thankful and review...

AkeryouSesshomarusMate: No offence taken! -whispers- I'm a girl, by the way lol

kutekelcie: I'M SMERTTE TOO! And I don't mind your idea's, you actually gave me an idea for this chapter, hence why I'm updating so soon lmao. -takes mateal baseball bat from you- Thanks! BAD NARAKU -beats him several times-

Neracio: I agree with you Nexa, keep her away from the sugar. And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger Neracio, but look how fast I updated!

I also want to say thanks to XxInuKagxX and DramaQueenABZ. You two have been faithfull reviewers since the beggining! This chapter is dedicated to the two of you!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

Naraku pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Kagome's forehead.

"Enraging Kouga."

Chapter 13- Rescue and Heartbreak

Kouga watched the security camera's closely. There! There was mutt-face and his friends following him like flea's. Kouga shifted impatiently. He wanted to go after them, NOW!

A ring on his cell phone tore his attention away from the cameras. He pressed the send button and brought the silver contraption to his ear.

"What?" he snapped.

"Watch your tone, wolf. I suggest you relax, I can hear you shifting from down here. Why don't you go get a drink or something?"

"Fine." Kouga flipped the phone shut and left the security room in search of the cafeteria.

.:.With Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.:.

Inuyasha could stand it no more. He crept quietly out of the stairwell with Sango and Miroku tailing behind him. Cautiously, so as not to alert anyone, he made his way over to the door which held Kagome. He was sure it held her, her could smell her.

He could also smell her fear, and could hear Naraku saying something to her. He said something about Kouga, but inuyasha was barely listening. He beckoned over Sango, and pointed to the keypad. Sango nodded and started keying the the codes she had seen Naraku enter earlier.

Thats when they heard the shot.

.:.With Kagome and Naraku.:.

Naraku pulled the trigger. The shot echoed in the little room as Naraku waited for the smoke from his gun to clear. When it did, he examined the body infront of him.

Only the body infront of him was not lifeless. Kagome was gassping for air as she lay on the ground in a growing puddle of her own blood. Naraku had missed her head, and had shot her in the right side of the chest instead.

Kagome desperatly tried to keep her breathing normal as she stared at the ceiling. Naraku had shot her in the chest. The thought echoed in her mind as she felt wetness pool under her sluggishly.

Sirens. Why could she hear sirens? Kagome was vaguely aware of Sango and mioku trapping Naraku in one corner, and Inuyasha trapping Kouga in another. She couldn't remember Naraku escaping before the authorities arrived, and barely felt as the ambulance lifted her onto the streacher.

She DID remember waking up in the hospital several hours later to a sleeping hanyou on one side, and Miroku's mother watching her anxiously on the other.

"Whasamatter?" she slurred as she tried to sit up. Miroku's mother pushed her gently back down.

"Don't move dear, you need to rest."

"What happened?" asked Kagome, staring to wake up.

"Well, Naraku disappeared shortly before the authorities arrived. Kouga was arrested and put in jail, he's awaiting trial right now. You'll have to testify once we get a whole story put together. Miroku's fine; he's talking with the police still. And Sango has gone home, she's fine too. Inuyasha here refused to leave your side, though." her tone was suggestive, and she winked as Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha stirred. Miroku's mother gave Kagome a hug and left them alone. Inuyasha was fully awake once she was out of the room.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Ok, you?"

"I've been better." Kagome admitted with a smile. Inuyasha gave a shaky one back.

"Look, I've been thinking,"

"There's a first." Kagome teased. She couldn't believe it, was this it? Would Inuyasha finally ask her out?

"Kagome, I'm so sorry I have to do this to you, but it has to be done."

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome was confused. Inuyasha was so serious, wasn't he going to ask her out? He looked as though he was on his way to the gallows.

"Kagome, Naraku got away, and he's still after me. He'll hurt everything I hold dear. He may have kidnapped you for Kouga, but he wouldn't have done it just because Kouga payed him. Him and I go way back. I have to leave, get away from here, or else you and everyone else I love will be hurt."

"What?N-no! I'll go with you!" Kagome was desperate. The one guy who she trusted fully, who would catch her if she fell, was leaving. Kagome couldn't let him leave her! She didn't know what she would do without him!

"I'm sorry." And with that, he was gone.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had just...left. No goodbye, no "I'll come back for you, I promise.". Life was nothing like the movies, and Kagome hated it.

After a while, she layed back down. Kagome didn't know what to do, so, she settled for the most obvious. She cried.


	14. Back To Square One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOH MAN! YOU GUYS SHE LOVE ME! I UPDATED THREE TIMES IN ONE DAY!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

After a while, she layed back down. Kagome didn't know what to do, so, she settled for the most obvious. She cried.

Trust

Chapter 14- Back To Square One

Kagome lay in her bed, staring blankly at the wall. It had been three days. Three days since Naraku had disappeared. Three days since she had been home from the hospital. Three days since her world had ended, and she was still alive.

Inuyasha had rescued her from Naraku, stayed by her side in the hospital, and as soon as she woke up, had turned around and left.

Kagome was hoping that he would ask her out, but, instead, he had killed her inside. All she could see was his face, all she could hear was his voice. The whole thing just kept repeating in her mind.

_Flashback_

_"Kagome, I'm so sorry I have to do this to you, but it has to be done."_

_"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome was confused. Inuyasha was so serious, wasn't he going to ask her out? He looked as though he was on his way to the gallows._

_"Kagome, Naraku got away, and he's still after me. He'll hurt everything I hold dear. He may have kidnapped you for Kouga, but he wouldn't have done it just because Kouga payed him. Him and I go way back. I have to leave, get away from here, or else you and everyone else I love will be hurt."_

_"What?N-no! I'll go with you!" Kagome was desperate. The one guy who she trusted fully, who would catch her if she fell, was leaving. Kagome couldn't let him leave her! She didn't know what she would do without him!_

_"I'm sorry." And with that, he was gone._

_End Flashback_

Kagome was vaguely aware that the radio was playing, until she heard a song that described everything.

_**Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I use to stand so tall**_

_**I use to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable **_

_**Like nothing could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**No I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

Chorus:

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deniey it**_

_**Can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**I told you everything**_

_**Opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel alright**_

_**For once in my life**_

_**Now all thats left of me**_

_**Is what I pretend to be**_

_**So, together, what's broken up inside**_

_**Cause I can't breathe**_

_**No I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

Chours:

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deniey it**_

_**Can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**Swallow me then spit me out**_

_**For hating you I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you it kills me now**_

_**No I don't cry on the outside anymore**_

_**Anymore**_

_Chours x2_

Sango peeked through her best friends' door. Kagome was staring at the wall, but not really seeing it. Sango sighed. She didn't know what was going to happen now, but didn't want to find out what would happen should Inuyasha defeat Naraku and come back.

'More like try.' thought Sango. She didn't ever want to see her cousin again at this point. Kagome had finally come out of her shell, and Inuyasha had killed her.

Why did this have to happen to Kagome? She had just learned to trust again! Sango sighed again.

Back to square one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know its really short but I had this in my system for some strange reason, had to get it out, AND this is the THIRD UPDATE TODAY for this story! By the way, the song that was on the radio is Kelly Clarkson's "Behind These Hazel Eyes" if you were wondering.

ALSO! Since I updated this story 3 times TODAY! I expect reviews an there might not be another chapter for at least three days. DON'T LIKE IT THEN SUE ME!


	15. Trust

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha.

You're lucky that this chapter even got written. I deleted a story I was so looking forward to writing, just because of peer pressure. I am so pissed off right now. Some friends I have, they criticised me until I deleted the story. And that reviewer still has me fuming. Consider yourselves lucky that this chapter exists.

K.Higurashi : Heh heh, eh heh, eh heh, ooooooooooooooooo...He might come back, he might not. DON'T HURT ME!

Inuluv: I'm glad you like my story!

XxInuKagxX : He may come back, he may not. I haven no idea how many chapters, however many my mind decids to make it lol.

kutekelcie: Thanks for the award, baseball bat AND cookie! And don't worry, I'll be sure to keep the cookie away from those rabbits, I can use the baseball bat! And your presents helped with this chapter, they put me in a better mood! Good Idea! -smiles evily- OOOOOOHHHHH NARAKU!

Windwarrior29: I'm glad you like my story, and I'll keep your advice in mind lol.

i'm chihro but i'm to lazy: O.O Don't hurt me! -cowers-

Neracio: I have to agree with Nexa...O.O (Are you feeling alright? -feels your forehead-) lmao.

sapphire richards: First and foremost, I really don't care what you want. I don't care if you want Inuyasha and Kagome to confess their love for each other, and all the happiness and gushy stuff like that. You pissed me off, and you have no idea what I can do when I'm pissed off. Second, it is MY story, so I am the one who decides what happens. And, like I said in my authours note, my world does not revolve around my fanfictions. So excuse me if I do not update whenever you snap your fingers. You, combined with the people who made me delete a story I couldn't wait to write, is not a good combination. I have half a mind to stop writing everything right now, so I suggest that if you want to keep reading this fic, you give a sincere apology, or just do not review. Also, if you think about reporting me, think about all the people who read this, and when my account is deleted, just how many people you will have on your ass for getting this story deleted.

Jerick: You have no idea how much it means to me to have someone on my side right now. Thank you, very much.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

Why did this have to happen to Kagome? She had just learned to trust again! Sango sighed again.

Back to square one.

Trust

Chapter 15- Trust

Inuyasha stared blankly at the plane ticket in his hand. He had his black leather jacket inn his hand tossed over one shoulder, and in his other hand was a small carry-on bag. He glanced out the airports windows at the plane he would soon be boarding.

It had been three days, three days since he had left the girl he loved. Three days since he had sunk into his depression. He felt like he was drowning, and no one could save, except for Kagome. But he knew that he would sink to the bottom like a rock, for Kagome probably never wanted to see him again.

He had gotten word from assosiates of his that Naraku was hiding out somewhere in Texas. He had gotten the first flight to the American state as soon as possible, and now, here he was. Waiting to board a plane. Wondering if he would ever come back, and tell Kagome.

He had never told her that he loved her.

"First call for Flight 119, please begin to board." Inuyasha sighed and stood up. Jacket and ticket in one hand and black carry-on bag in the other, he walked up to the desk, joining the line.

Just as he was about to hand the girl his ticket, someone called his name. "Inuyasha! Wait!" he turned, the voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't his loves. He doubted weather or not he would ever hear his loves voice again. Her beautiful, her kind smile, those chocolate eyes...

"Inu...yasha..." panted someone his age with brown hair. He looked more closely still holding out his ticket for the flight attendant to take.

"Sango?" the girl nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Two things." she said, standing up. "One." she slapped him across the face, hard. "You are the stupidest person I have ever met. Your going off to kill Naraku, and you leave Kagome here, with no notion of weather or not your coming back. You told her that Naraku will try to hurt you. Did you ever ONCE think about Kagome? Do you know what you've been putting her through? Her life is littered with tragedy, I won't be surprised if we have to admit her to a mental ward now, she won't eat, sleep, or move from her bed."

"Two." Sango's cold, brown eyes were scary right now. "I don't ever want to speak to you again. You have killed my best friend, and don't you dare deniey it. You might have not done it physically, but mentally, shes dead. You better hope to god that after this I never lay eyes on you again. And don't even THINK about saying sorry. Sorry cannot undo the damage you have done. Good-bye Inuyasha. I hope you perish in hell." With that Sango turned on her heel and marched away.

The flight attendant tugged his ticket from his hand. "Seat 36A sir. Thank you."

Inuyasha made up his mind in that instance. He had to stay. He had to do whatever was in his power to get Kagome to forgive him. He turned away from the flight attendant and ran after Sango.

"Sango! Wait!" Inuyasha called. His only answer was Sango's middle finger.

He caught up with Sango just before security. "I'm not going."

Sango blinked. "What?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm not going, I have to tell her something and," Inuyasha hesitated. "And you were right, I am the stupidest person you have ever met."

Sango smiled. "I knew I could change your mind."

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh?"

"Although every word I said was true, I was also trying to get you to come back. Kagome loves you, your the only person who can get her back to normal. But theres one thing that your going to have to get back from her."

Inuyasha blinked again, confused. "What's that?"

"Trust."


	16. What if?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I just want to say thank you too ALL of my reviewers. I try to reply to them all on each new chapter, but I'm sorry if I missed you! And we finally made it too a hundred reviews! W00t! In honour of making 100 reviews, I started writing this chapter as soon as I read them all, and although I was trying to update all of my stories before I went camping, I decided to update this one a second time, because you guys (and gals) put me in such a good mood!

Jerick: I'm glad you liked it! (I feel so loved) lol

Guardian of the Hell Gate: One, I love your name. Two, your review did make me feel better, thanks!

K.Higurashi: He may be going back, but theres something else -smiles evily-

Heart-Breaker-Silver-fox: Awwww, thanks! Your so nice!

kutekelcie: Sugar outbursts rule! So does Canadian money! W00T! GO CANADA! (I live in Canada if you didn't know lmao) OOOOOOO! CUPCAKES!

XxInuKagxX: OOO! Inu-chan popsickle...mmmmmm...lol. You don't have to kill the reviewer, I already chewed her out lol.

Truest: That means a lot too me, thank you. I'm glad that it turned out different. I actually never bothered to figure out a plot or anything, the chapters come to me randomly, mostly late at night lol. I still don't know whats going to happen in the end, but we shall find out! (And yeah, that is pretty awesome. Just take the 'e' out of your name and we have the title of the story...)

tanya: Thanks!

Sailor Moon1996: I'm glad my chapters made you review! I always try to update when I can, but it's kinda hard when my dad kicks me off the computer -eye twitch-. Anyway, Thanks for your support and I'm glad you are enjoying my story!

HyperFoxChild: You are true to your name lmao. YAY! CONFETTI! I mean...YAY 100 REVIEWS! -shifty eyes- Psssssssssst, its author, just so you know ;)

demonchild13: The best you've ever read? YAY! I feel like I'm on top of the world! -stands on top of the world and puffs up chest- -world starts spinning- -falls off- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

blair: Um, heh...I'm a little confused. Do you think I should make a sequel once this is done?Or did you think it was over? lol

Avian Dincht: I'm going to continue it for a bit longer. Like I told one of my reviews earlier, I haven't decided how many chapters this is going to be (If thats sounds snippy I'm sorry, it isn't meant to be).

SailorKat: Hmmm, you could be right. Your idea gave me an idea, you'll see what I mean soon enough.

Windwarrior29: Thats the whole reason why my friends wouldn't stop bugging me. They told me it was sick and wrong because the story I wanted to write was a Sess/Kag. Don't kill me and stop reading my stories though! I've come to my senses and the story no longer exists!

Neracio: I know eh? My moral boosts are awesome! lmao. I know I shouldn't have, but still. The story is gone, but, look on the bright side. Now I only have THREE stories to update regularly! -groan-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

"Although every word I said was true, I was also trying to get you to come back. Kagome loves you, your the only person who can get her back to normal. But theres one thing that your going to have to get back from her."

Inuyasha blinked again, confused. "What's that?"

"Trust."

Trust

Chapter 16- What If?

Sango brought Inuyasha back to Miroku's house. Miroku had gone grocery shopping with his mother, and his father was at work. They had just set Inuyasha's bags down at the front door, when a scream ripped the air.

Sango and Inuyasha raced up the stairs, heading for Kagome's room; where the scream had come from. There was only one thing that confused Inuyasha, and made him hesitate at her door. The scream hadn't been a scream of fright; it had been a scream of anger.

Another scream of utmost rage made Inuyasha open the door. What he saw shocked him beyond belief. Sango pushed past him and was utterly stunned as well.

Naraku, finally doing his dirty work for once, was standing on the foot of Kagome's bed. Kagome herself was backed up against the headboard, standing as well. That wasn't what shocked them though.

Kagome looked livid. She had one finger pointed directly at Naraku and was currently yelling at him.

"You! You ruined my life! You made the one I love take off!" she screeched furiously.

"If he loved you he wouldn't have left." Naraku sneered, Kagome's face twisted into utmost loathing for the person infront of her.

"He left to go after you!" Kagome blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Hmmm, is that so?" Naraku murmured.

"Yeah, thats so! And I'm back and ready to kick your ass!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku. Kagome, her eyes still blazing with hate, turned to see Inuyasha and Sango in the doorway. Her expression softened at seeing her best friend and her love.

Suddenly, Naraku's arm was replaced with a tenticle that shot straight at Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha had time to react, the tenticle had pierced through his chest and pinned him to the wall.

Kagome was angrier than she had ever been in her life. She no longer thought about anything, it was like subconciously she knew exactly what to do. She raised her arms horizontally straight out infront of her, pointing at Naraku with her palms.

A blue light surrounded Kagome's hands and slowly started to grow. Naraku turned his attention back to the livid girl infront of him. Upon seeing the blue light, he chuckled.

"What's that supposed to do wench? Turn me a different colour?" he started to laugh, then remembered what happened last time he saw that light. He mentally swore right before the engery shot right at him, blasting him right through the wall.

Naraku went right through the wall of the side of the house, then hit the concreate two stories below. Normally that wouldn't have hurt him, but the miko energy didn't stop there. It pinned him to the ground, and for a few moments all was silent. Until a blood-curdling scream ripped the air.

Looking over the edge of the hole, Kagome saw Naraku struggling on the ground, surrounded by her blue miko energy. He was thrashing around desperatly and screaming for all he was worth. Kagome then realised what was happening to Narakuwhen she saw a hole in his chest appear, then shrink, and fade.

The miko energy was making Naraku feel all the pain, both physical and emotional, that he had ever delt out. Naraku couldn't fight back, because everytime he tried to push the blue light off of him, his hands went right through it.

After a short amount of time, Naraku stopped screaming and his eyes closed. His muscles relaxed, even though the physical attacks still appeared, shrunk, then faded. After a few more minutes of watching him, Kagome turned her attentionback to the room.

Sango was kneeling infront of a lifeless Inuyasha. Kagome quickly ran over, the cold, heartless eyes that had watched Naraku suffering gone, replaced by warm, worried ones. She gently pulled Sango aside, then knelt infront of Inuyasha herself.

"I think I can save him, I need you to do me a favour though Sango." Kagome said, gently placing her hands on Inuyasha's chest.

"Sure, anything." Sango said.

"I need you to go outside and make sure Naraku has no pulse." Kagome said emotionlessly, preparing to do a major healing on Inuyasha.

"W-what?" Sango said, wide-eyed.

"Please, Sango. He's passed out, though the miko energy is still making him feel the blows he delt out. I need you to make sure that he has no pulse. Make sure he's dead. If he's not, scream and get the hell away from him." Kagome said. Sango nodded and left.

Kagome turned her attention back to the hanyou infront of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the energy she felt deep down. Since she was unexperienced and had no idea what she was doing, she merely pulled the energy out of her and prayed that it would work.

She pushed the energy into Inuyasha with all her might, her eyes still closed. After a few moments, she felt him stir. Continuing to pump energy into him, he suddenly sat up and gasped air into his lungs. Kagome unprepared for his sudden movement and for her hands to be removed from him, fell backwards. A shot of energy hit the roof and went straight through as she fell onto her back and didn't rise.

Sango came flying up the stairs and into the room, panting. "He's dead!" she said, although it was still hard to believe. Inuyasha payed her no heed and crawled over to Kagome's lifeless body.

"Kagome?" he called softly. Checking her pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief; she was alive.

Gathering her into his arms, he looked over to Sango. "We need to get her to a hospital, now." Sango nodded and went to the phone. She called an amubulance, and they went downstairs. Kagome's chest rose and fell, slowly. Inuyasha just prayed that she would be alright.

The ambulance arrived shortly afterwards, and both Inuyasha and Sango climbed into the back. The ambulance workers checked Kagome over, gave her a few needles, and did some other things that confused both Inuyasha and Sango.

After what felt like days, they arrived at the hospital. Kagome was rushed into ICU, and Sango and Inuyasha were told to wait outside. Sango shakely sat down in a chair while Inuyasha paced restlessly.

After about 10 minutes, Miroku's parents and Miroku arrived, all three looked shaken. Inuyasha explained what happened, with Sango filling in the parts where he was knocked out. Miroku's parents did a lot of nodding while Miroku sank into a chair next to Sango.

They didn't have to wait long before Kagome was transferred into a different room. Once she was settled, a doctor came in looking grave.

The doctor sighed and rubbed his face with a large hand. "I'm afraid I only have bad news." he said solemly.

"Which is?" demanded Inuyasha. The doctor looked at him, startled, before continuing.

"I'm afraid that Miss Higurashi here is in a coma." he said sadly. Sango and Miroku paled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked as if she were sleeping. A thought that Inuyasha did not want to know the answer to came to his mind.

'What if she never wakes up?'


	17. The Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Hello everyone. Thank you for being patient with me! Anyway, now that I'm back from camping, here's chapter 17! (heh heh, I wrote most of this BEFORE I went camping lmao.)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

"I'm afraid that Miss Higurashi here is in a coma." he said sadly. Sango and Miroku paled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked as if she were sleeping. A thought that Inuyasha did not want to know the answer to came to his mind.

'What if she never wakes up?'

Trust

Chapter 17-The Mark

"What are the chances of her waking up doctor?" Miroku's mother asked the doctor out in the lobby, leaving Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha alone with Kagome. Miroku's father was standing beside his wife.

"To be honest, there are almost no chances of her waking up. She used up extreme amounts of energy recently, and used up too much of it. The coma she is in is not helping her regain that energy either, its just draining her of more. In short, there are no chances of her waking up. The coma is actually killing her faster." (Bear with me, I no NOTHING about the human body except what we learning in health class -shudder-)

Miroku's mother sighed. "So what would you recommend we do?"

"You have to options." the doctor told her, glancing back into the room. "One, you can keep her on life support, and she can die within a week. Two, you can take her off life support, which means she dies within six hours. Keep in mind, if you keep her on the life support, she suffers more."

Miroku's mother nodded. "We'll take her off the life support." she said finally.

.:.With Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome.:.

Miroku turned white as a sheet. "Did you hear that?" he whispered to Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him, and nudged Sango, who hadn't heard anything.

"Hmm?" Sango asked.

"They're taking Kagome off of the life support! She'll die within six hours!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled just as Miroku's mother and father and the doctor came back into the room.

"Miss Sango, Mr Miroku and Mr Inuyasha, I must ask you to say your good-byes to Miss Higurashi, then please leave the room. We will be taking her off of the life support, and watching her die is not a pretty process." the doctor spoke calmly, as if he didn't care in the least that Kagome was going to die.

Inuyasha was furious. "Take her off the life support? She doesn't deserve to die! Kagome deserves to live! she's been through hell and your just going to kill her!" he yelled at Miroku's parents.

"She'll suffer more if we leave her on i--"

"Get out." Inuyasha told them.

"Excuse me?" Miroku's father asked, eyebrows raised.

"I said get out." Inuyasha said, his voice dangerous.

"No." Miroku's father made a move towards Inuyasha, but Inuyasha snarled and brandished his claws.

"Get out before I hack your body and that of your wife's to pieces. You do not care about Kagome at all, you just care about how much money you have to pay the hospital. I will say it one last time, Get Out." Miroku's parents fled.

Inuyasha slowly calmed down as Sango said a teary good-bye to her best friend. Sango talked about how much she would miss Kagome, and that maybe Kagome would be happier in heaven, she would get to see her mother, brother and grandfather again.

As soon as she was done, Sango left the room. Miroku said an awkward good-bye, then jokingly reminded her that she couldn't die, because she hadn't re-payed him for all the times he'd saved her ass. He then left to comfort Sango.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just stood beside her bed as the doctor moved forward and started unplugging things. The only thing he left attached was the heart monitor, a steady beeping sound in the background. He too left as soon as he was done, leaving a sad hanyou and a dying Kagome together for one last, final good-bye.

(I'll be nice and NOT end it here...)

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, and, feeling completely lost and helpless, he cried. Soft, silent tears slipped down his cheeks as Kagome's breathing became more difficult. He thought about all the times they had been together, and how he had never...

told her he loved her.

It was too late for that now. Nothing could bring her back. The same thought kept repeating in Inuyasha's mind, though.

'If she was mated to a demon, she would be all right.'

This thought made him look at the right side of her neck. Kouga's scars stood out as two dull, red lines going from her jaw to her collar bone. Kagome didn't deserve to die with those on her. She didn't deserve to die with someone who never truly loved her's marks on her body.

With this though in mind, Inuyasha leaned down to her neck as the heart monitor informed him that her heart beat was slowing down. Her hand was starting to turn cold, her realised, as he bared his fangs. Putting the tip of his canines at Kagome's jaw, where Kouga's marks started, he traced them down, putting just enough pressure to draw blood, then, finally, he reached the small indents at her collar bone. Thinking about how much he loved Kagome, and feeling her hand turn even more cold, he sank his teeth into the space above her collar bone, right over Kouga's mark.

He marked her as his mate.

The effect was immediate. Kagome's pulse sped up so fast that it sounded like the hear monitor was just making one long beeping sound. The lines on her neck vanished, and the mark above her collar bone turned into two red and silver spirals, one above each tooth mark.

Kagome's eyes flew open and the first thing her eyes focused on was a bunch of silver hair. She frowned, why did that seem so familiar?

Suddenly the hair was replaced by a worried and astonished face that she realised was Inuyasha. Smiling she stretched and yawned. Kagome felt Inuyasha take something off one of her fingers, then gently pick her up bridal style.

Kagome merely yawned again and snuggled into his chest, grabbed a fistful of his shirt in the process. She closed her eyes, but didn't sleep, merely listened to his heart beat slow down.

After a moment, Kagome realises that Inuyasha isn't walking anywhere, and looks up at him. Inuyasha leaned down, and gently brushed his chapped lips against her soft ones.

Kagome was surprised, but immediately kissed him back. After a few moments, Inuyasha broke apart and looked Kagome in the eye.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

.:.Tokyo High Security Prison.:.

Kouga was lying on his bed in his prison cell, thinking about Kagome. How could she reject him? He had loved her for Christ's Sake!

Kouga was pissed, but still smiled in spite of himself. There was one thing that only a demon could take away from him, and he was pretty sure that Inuyasha didn't have the balls to do it anyway.

Kouga relaxed and felt the slight connection between himself and Kagome, a result of the almost marking of her. He frowned. He could the something was wrong with her through the connection. Then, suddenly, the connection snapped.

Kouga desperately tried to relax an find the connection again, but to no avail. He couldn't believe it. That mutt had done it. The mutt had marked Kagome!

Kouga let out a howl of anguish as the slight connection he had shared with Kagome for the past few months was severed for good.

THE END

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you all loved my story! Let me know what you thought of it!


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

00000000000000

Trust

Epilogue

Kagome waited impatiently outside of the apartment that Inuyasha and her shared. They had moved into the nicely sized place shortly after finishing high school. Kagome was now going to university, studying child services, while Inuyasha was studying auto mechanics at a near-by colleage.

Inuyasha had told Kagome to wait out here and not to come inside until he said so. She had only been out here about 5 minutes, but she was tired, cranky, and a little pissed off. Her day had been a long one, and she had been extremely upset with herself when she hadn't managed to get a 90 on her exam. Ok, so it had been an 87, but she had been so sure she would get a 90.

'I can't believe I spelt 'purpose' wrong.' Kagome thought angrily, berating herself not for the first time that day. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she never noticed the door open slightly infront of her, until a voice brought her back to reality.

"You can come in now." said a deep, masculine voice that Kagome easily recognised as Inuyasha's.

Stepping over the threshold while pushing open the door, the first thing that Kagome noticed was that the rug, normally beige, was now a deep red. Panicking that someone had died or something, she at first failed to notice that the red, was in fact, a bunch of little red rose petals.

At first Kagome had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. This was probably just another attempt from Inuyasha to be romantic. The last time he had tried something like this, he had ended up shreading several important documents of hers by accident. Kagome had had a hell of a time getting everything sorted out.

'At least rose petals don't stain.' Kagome thought ruefully, and followed the little trail that the petals made. They led out onto the balcony, which overlooked the sea, as their appartment was on the coast. Kagome smiled at the sight. The sea had always had a calming effect on her.

Sensing someone behind her, Kagome turned to find Inuyasha, clothed only in a pair of sturdy black pants and a pair of white ankle socks, twiling a single white rose in his hands.

"What the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, concerned. He was looking as though he was heading for the gallows.

Inuyasha approached Kagome slowly, and indication that whatever he was going to say/do was very important to him, and he didn't want to screw it up. He reached out slightly with one hand, offering the rose to Kagome.

Kagome smiled reasurringly at him, and took the rose. Lifting it to her nose, she inhaled deeply, smiling at the trainquil fragrance as it washed over her.

Inuyasha, comforted by Kagome's actions, decided that he better do this, before he lost his nerve. He would have thought that he had nothing to lose, but if this went wrong, he would have lost everything he held dear.

"Kagome...ever since I met you I have felt things for you that I have never felt before. Just one look from you can give me strength, or make my insides melt. I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

At the last part of the sentence, Inuyasha got down on one knee and removed a red velvet box from the inside of his left pocket. Looking up at her and capturing her chocolate orbs with his amber ones, he kept his face serious as he said the words he had been planning to say for over a year now.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

With that he opened the red velvet box to reveal a simple band of silver with one large strange looking jewel in the centre, framed by two other jewels that looked to be of the same material.

Kagome gasped, and ran a finger over the ring. The jewels didn't sparkle like diamonds would, yet they were beautiful in their own way. There was something familiar about them too. Kagome frowned, trying to remember exactly where she had seen this material before.

Looking up at Inuyasha, he smiled weakly, revealing missing canines. Thats where she had seen it! It was his teeth. His canine teeth. Inuyasha had personally designed a ring that said she was his, and only his, by putting a part of himself in the ring. It was cute and possesive all at the same time.

Kagome was thinking about what she should say. The more she thought about it, the clearer her answer became. She loved him, and he obviously loved her right back. Kagome couldn't picture her life without Inuyasha in it, and she would be devastated if they ever parted. Kagome smiled and voiced the one word that would make Inuyasha the happiest man, or rather, hanyou, on the earth.

"Yes."

THE END (Or is it?)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what do you think? I haven't decided weather or not to write a sequel, but one things for sure. I'm not writing a sequel until my other stories are finished! lol, R&R people, and I hope you liked it!


	19. Sequel!

Hello Again Dear Readers!

The sequel to Trust is up! Well, its at chapter 1 right now, but it has been started! The summary is as follows:

Sequel to TrustKagome's 15 year old daughter, Kimi, does not believe in anyone but her parents. But when problems arise, and her parents aren't there to save her, who can she turn to? Can she have Faith in the one person she needs the most?Herself.

The sequel is called **Faith**. It will be updated as much as my other fanfictions, and hopefully will be just as good;).

Enjoy!

Veata


End file.
